Cheap and Used
by TheLlamaOverlord
Summary: Ayumi is now the baddest and most desired delinquent in the entire school, while Yoshiki is the class representative. He has to break Ayumi out of her old habits so he can land a spot in the most prestigious college, but will he end up falling for her instead? WARNING: this is absolutely for mature readers. Characters are very OOC and there is lots of depressing topics in here.
1. Chapter 1

**Corpse Party: Cheap and Used- Chapter 1**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CORPSE PARTY.**

Ayumi shinozaki, the most feared, yet most loved girl in school (but in bed mostly) smirked as she walked down the halls, having all the boys stop and stare at her with lust in their eyes, and all the girls roll their eyes at her due to pure jealously.

She glanced at some boys and gave them a wink as she sashayed down the halls. Half of the boys blushed, and the other half whistled at her.

How could no one look at Ayumi? How could no one be jealous of her?

She was a very small girl, very short too. She had such a cute little body, but hell, she sure did have curves and most girls envied her body. She had a big ass and thick thighs and yet, she still was very fit and whatnot. In fact, she was so close to having abs due to her being very active. The only thing about her body she personally disliked is how she had small breasts, and girls would make fun of her for it. Nonetheless, the girl also had other amazing features too. She had jet black hair (that gave off a blue shine) with twin tails that were held by red hair ties. She had very pale skin, but her skin was like porcelain, like a perfect little doll. The petite girl also had thick, long eyelashes that added to her doll-like appearance.

Ayumi did have the looks to win anyone over, but she had such a sour, bitter personality. She had a tongue of venom basically, and her words bit at people, slowly making them crumble apart. She was just so rude to everyone, but she was very social though and flirty. Her personality was like a paradox. She would flirt with all the jocks and attractive guys. She would never dare glance at a nerdy kid though. She absolutely despised the teacher's pets and the goody-two shoes students.

* * *

"Hey, hey! Ayumi!"

A girl with medium length brown hair with a piece of her brown hair being tied up making it sprout up at the top smiled as she ran to her new best friend, hugging her tightly and picking her up an inch or so off the grown and quickly placing her back down.

"Oh hey Mayu. I'm glad to see you I guess. And did I not tell you that you can't be affectionate with me in public? Especially in school, in front of the boys? I don't want people thinking I'm a lesbian or some shit."

Mayu giggled to herself, playfully rolling her eyes at her friend.

"You _know_ you like it."

Ayumi scoffed, crossing her arms under her chest, raising a thick but neatly plucked black eyebrow.

"Do you honestly think we're that good of friends? Ugh, please. Don't make me barf. You're the _new_ girl here and you're a year younger than me, so I have to take you under my wing before you get made fun of."

Ayumi smirked as she looked at her bubbly friend. She had to admit, even though she was a complete bitch to this innocent young girl, she sure enjoyed having someone follow her around and look up to her. Who wouldn't look up to Ayumi? She was great at getting what she wanted, amazing with the guys and she practically was a professional liar. Mayu simply nodded as she saw Ayumi smirk at her and she shrugged.

"Anyway, are we going to go to our class?"

A loud laugh spewed out of Ayumi's mouth that echoed in the halls, causing Mayu to wince from hearing it.

"You are extremely dumb. You know that right? We are going to ditch and meet Aiko and her bro Rito, and Alan too and smoke a bit. Maybe drink. I heard Alan had his lady friend hide some beer in the class rep's classroom. She does work with the student council and stuff, and well she's willing to sneak our shit around for us."

Mayu simply nodded once more and smiled a wide, dopey smile. Completely oblivious that what she was doing was downright, completely wrong.

* * *

Ayumi felt a small smile tug at her lips when she saw her three friends holding the packs of cigs and the beer at the park near her school. She couldn't help but lick her lips at the taste of the beer that would be soon to make her drowsy and zoned out as hell.

"Aye! Look who is here, my favorite girl." Ako, a tall, lanky girl with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes said as she winked at Ayumi. "Glad you could finally make it. Damn. You're late. Did you get caught by the representative?"

Ayumi snickered and shook her head as she pointed at a bashful Mayu behind her. Ako rolled her eyes and gave Ayumi and Mayu a thumbs down.

Alan, a boy with light brown hair styled into a buzz cut walked over to Mayu and placed his arm over her and brought her close to him. His thick long jacket sleeve cascaded over Mayu's arm and shoulder. It looked as if Alan's jacket was trying to eat her. Alan did have a strange habit of wearing clothes 3x his size since he was so skinny and tall and wanted to look bigger.

Alan playfully rolled his eyes at Ako as he began to speak in a matter-of-fact way.

"Oh come on Ako. I think the newbie is cute! There is no need to give her faces and be mean already."

Alan laughed at his little joke, and Ako chuckled as well, sitting down at a bench in the park, taking a swig from her beer bottle.

Ako and her brother, Rito, finally broke the silence and stood up, holding a beer bottle, pulling out a small bottle cap opener.

The black haired boy with bright green eyes made his way over to Ayumi. He had dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep, and he a nose piercing. He also had a black and green tattoo on his arm that would be slightly visible when he raised his arm. Although, since it was covered up, it was hard for Ayumi or anyone to tell what it was.

"Glad you're here little miss hottie. Got a bit upset when I thought I couldn't share my beer with you."

Ayumi giggled and a small blush was painted on her cheeks as she walked over to the black haired boy.

Mayu sat down with Alan and the two of them talked as he pulled out a cigarette and pushed it into Mayu's mouth, pulling out a neon yellow lighter go light it up.

Ayumi glanced at Mayu, just checking on her, making sure she wasn't smoking wrong or doing something that would embarrass her. As Ayumi was checking on Mayu, Rito rolled his eyes and placed his huge hand on Ayumi's petite shoulder and he looked down at her.

"You're so dumb. You're honestly worried about that _newbie_? Please, you're acting as if she's your responsibility."

Ayumi shook her head and let out a small sigh.

"Don't be a dumbass. It's not like that... I just don't want her to embarrass me, or us in general. She'd be a waste of cigarettes and beer or wine if we let her have some now but then kick her out later if she does something to embarrass us."

Rito nodded, finally popping open the cap off the bottle with his opener and taking a small sip from it, then handing it to Ayumi.

"Ah. Thanks." Ayumi smiled and took a long swig from the glass bottle and held it in both her hands as she did so.

Rito grabbed onto Ayumi's arm and tugged her down onto a bench with him and he wrapped his arm around her. Ayumi gave him a small smile and rolled her eyes, taking another swig, automatically feeling out of it.

"Y'know Ayumi, you're really hot and lots of guys wanna have a chance with you in bed, so how's about you come over to my place tonight and y'know-"

Rito smirked and looked down at her and placed a hand on her thigh and slowly slid it up her skirt. He kept his hand on her thigh, avoiding the main place she would want to be touched.

Ayumi felt her face go hot and she felt her heart jump into her throat. She couldn't say anything, or more like she couldn't protest even though she didn't want anything like that from him.

Rito was a rather intelligent high schooler. He'd tease and touch Ayumi and ask her things while she was drinking. Ayumi didn't weigh much, so she didn't handle drinking well, and she got drunk really quickly, but she kept this a secret but Rito seemed to see through her.

Ayumi nodded and ignored the hand that was on her thigh and took a long hard swig from her bottle. She gulped it all down and let out a loud burp and threw the bottle behind her back. She heard a loud clink sound. She assumed the bottle possibly hit a tree.

"Excellent." Rito whispered seductively into Ayumi's ear, causing her to shiver at the feel of his hot breath.

Ayumi rolled her eyes again, the blush finally leaving her face and aggravation now settling in.

"Don't get so close and act lovey dovey with me. You're a fuckboy."

Rito laughed out loud, clutching his stomach, causing everyone in their small group to stop and turn to watch the two.

"Hey- Aiko. Ayumi is calling me a fuckboy! Isn't that funny. The slut calls the dude a fuckboy."

Everyone laughed, including Mayu, who had no idea what was funny about what he said.

"Oh, shut the fuck up. At least she doesn't have to get people drunk to want her."

A girl with strawberry blonde hair tied with it styled in a side braid objected as she stepped close near the group in the park. Rito quickly shut his mouth and broke into a sweat when he saw the girl.

Ayumi smirked and stood up, her head pounding due to the all the drinks she had. Charlotte, the girl who basically stood up to her, was Ayumi's old neighbor from when she was younger. Sadly, she was 3 years older and she didn't go to the school, but she would of course come and visit.

"You're still hanging out with Rito? Please- he hasn't changed since we were kids."

"Oh, come on Charlotte. You know you want me."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and sat down on the bench Ayumi and Rito were at. Charlotte glanced a few times and looked over at Mayu and Alan, who to her surprise, was flirting with Mayu. It wasn't any of her business of course.

Everyone talked with each other. Mayu talked with Alan, Ako walked around and would occasionally drop into everyone's conversations, and Charlotte, Ayumi, and Rito sat at the bench drinking and chatting away.

Mayu looked down at her phone, checking the time. Her eyes dilated with surprise when she realized that she missed three periods.

"Ah.. Uh- Ayumi! I think we should go. We don't want to completely ditch right?"

Ayumi frantically got up from the bench, dusting off her skirt.

"Fuck- you're right. We gotta go. Later Charlotte. You better get to class too Alan. You too Ako and Rito."

Rito and Ako shrugged and shoved their cigarette packets into the pockets of their bags and hurried off towards the school.

Alan didn't even bother bringing his bag, so he was ahead of everyone else.

"Bye bye Ayumi." Charlotte winked at Ayumi as she walked off deeper into the park, leaving Ayumi with a very anxious Mayu.

Mayu looked at Ayumi, slightly shaking. "Ayumi.. We have to hurry!"

Ayumi waved her hand up and down using her wrist and rolled her eyes. "Calm down. It's fine. We'll get there."

A/N: I have no idea what I'm honestly doing with the made up characters. They aren't OC's. I just made up characters. Some of the characters are sort of based off of some anime characters. I hope you guys don't mind though. It wouldn't be appropriate to me to have the normal Corpse Party crew be in a gang, (except only a few of course.) Anyway, hope you can enjoy, and most of the characters are way too OOC, so I hope you can overlook that and enjoy the rest of these chapters. By the way, I am really sorry if there are any typos. My laptop is damaged so I have to use my tablet or phone to do this, so please, ignore the typos. I've been working on this for a long time so positive feedback please and constructive criticism would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Corpse Party: Cheap and Used- Chapter 2**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CORPSE PARTY.**

The bell for fourth hour rang. The loud bell echoed in the halls and the sound of creaky doors being slammed open or slid open and the sound of feet hitting against the tile floors came about in the halls and the overwhelming noises made Ayumi's ears ring.

"Ugh.. Fuck. I can't believe I have a headache from having one beer and half of one."

Mayu smiled softly and had 100% sympathy for her small friend, and she gently patted Ayumi on the back, moving her hand up and down and shook her head.

"You can't handle drinking very well, can you?"

Ayumi's eyes went wide and she started to sweat nervously.

" _God damn. Was it that obvious?"_ Ayumi thought

Ayumi let out a deep breath as she finally thought of a reasonable, but witty excuse.

"U-um.. Well I drank a bit this morning with my sister. So I'm kinda drunk from that, and yeah."

Mayu tilted her head like a confused dog and looked down at Ayumi. Mayu had no clue on how alcohol affected people, so she believed Ayumi.

"Alright Ayumi." Mayu smiled sweetly and walked with Ayumi to her next class.

* * *

"Such a shame I don't have the same classes with you." Mayu frowned and grabbed a piece of her brown hair to twirl between her fingers as she gazed at the lockers near Ayumi's classroom.

Rolling her eyes, Ayumi spoke with harshness in her tone. "It's not _that_ big of a deal. I'll invite you over at my apartment later today."

"Your sister won't mind?"

"I don't think so."

Mayu smiled her big dopey smile once again and nodded. The ponytail on her head bounced as she did so.

Mayu began to walk away from Ayumi backwards, waving her hand at her. Ayumi sighed and stepped into her classroom. There were a few girls in the class already. They all had their homework on their desks, ready to hand it in to the teacher. Mentally cursing herself, Ayumi walked in more. She forgot her bag at the park with Charlotte, but she realized that wouldn't really be a problem since Charlotte would be generous enough to hold onto it for her.

"Huh-"

Ayumi winced as she was bumped back by a tall person. She looked up and her eyes went wide.

It was the class representative.

The class rep looked down at the dainty girl and narrowed his eyes. His sharp grey eyes pierced into her dark blue orbs.

"Why don't you have your bag? And.. And-" The tall boy sniffed as he kneeled down, scooting closer to Ayumi.

"You've been drinking."

Ayumi's eyes dilated as she looked back at the boy. She then looked behind him and saw more students appear sitting at their desks. She was very intimidated by the boy, and it made her situation even more worse since she had her fellow peers watching her being scolded.

Biting her lip and trying to find the courage inside of her, Ayumi spoke.

"So?"

"What do you mean so? You've been drinking? And what..who are you.." The class rep squinted as he stared at Ayumi's ID that was on her chest, taking note of her age and her name. His eyebrows went up in surprise.

"So you're that delinquent everyone talks about? Wow. You're even worse in person." Yoshiki stated bluntly as he looked her up and down cautiously like he was a futuristic robot scanning her for all her faults and flaws.

Ayumi grew angry, furrowing her brow as she bared her teeth at the boy. "W-what makes you say that you jackass!?"

The class rep stood up straight. The straightness in his posture frightened Ayumi slightly. He towered over her. Now, she was used to this by now, but he had strong, broad shoulders and his eyes were sharp and intimidating. The only factor he held was that he had a bright, beaming grin on his face, which pissed off the petite girl more than scaring her.

"Well, may I say, your knee socks have dirt on them, so do your uwabaki slippers, so that indicates you were outside. Possibly ditching. Your hair is messy. Hell. You have a leaf in your hair and you're uniform isn't even on properly. Another thing too is your sour attitude. You're so bitter if I wanted a bitter coffee I'd just have to say your name and people would know."

The whole class began to burst into a fit of laughter. Some girls and boys went 'Ooo' and some went 'uh-oh.'

Ayumi clenched her fists and resisted the urge to punch him in the stomach.

"Go fuck yourself."

The class rep smirked, and looked down at Ayumi sheepishly, and averted his gaze towards the students behind Ayumi who were bursting into fits of giggles.

"Oh come on. There is no need to be angry with me. It's not my fault you were reckless and got caught. Now, here is your slip for detention." The class rep handed Ayumi the yellow detention slip. He felt his big hand brush against her small dainty hands and he felt his heart stop for a moment.

"W-why is it already filled out?! Damn! You already have the exact time and what I did."

The bleached blonde boy smiled once more and crossed his arms. He was clearly satisfied by her reaction.

"I just had a hunch you'd mess up. Even though I've never met you, I already know what you do."

The students laughed even more as they saw Ayumi stand there in shock with the yellow slip in her hand and it was slightly shaking.

"She fucked up.." One of the girl students said as she giggled and gossiped some more with other female students, giving Ayumi dirty looks.

"Hey- enough! You don't want to have detention with me too do you?"

The girl quickly stopped giggling. A bright red blush spread across her face as she looked at the boy.

"S-sorry sir."

The wheels in Ayumi's head finally started to turn. Ms. Yui was out of school, getting surgery. The regular substitute for the class got moved to one of the lower classes. So that meant she'd have to spend most of her time with this dude.

"Oh _hell_ _no_. I have to spend my detention with you?"

The boy nodded and walked towards the front of the class near the whiteboard.

"I will be teaching you guys until Ms. Yui is back, and I'll be handling all of the detentions, along with the student council."

The bell finally rang again, indicating that it was officially time for class to start and it was also letting everyone know that if they weren't in class by that bell, they were officially late.

"Some of you may know me, or you may not. I'm the class representative. Yoshiki Kishinuma." Yoshiki spoke loud and proud as he wrote his name on the bored with a black marker.

Ayumi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and grimaced as she saw the look on Yoshiki's face as he looked at each student with the phoniest smile ever .

"So today we're going to go over your assignment- um.. Why're you raising your hand already?"

The same girl that got yelled at earlier had her arm raised up high and she swayed it side to side. She clearly wanted something.

Yoshiki stared at the girl with his signature, cocky smile.

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to bug you or anything but.. You're a really good student and I look up at you and I know you'll do a good job teaching this class while Ms. Yui is out" The girl spoke loudly, and her huge smile beamed.

Yoshiki closed his eyes and smiled even wider and did a bow, quickly crossing his arms behind his back and sighing out of satisfaction.

"I know, I know. I'm just that great."

Ayumi raised an eyebrow and grimaced at Yoshiki's response towards the girl. This girl was completely stupid and was basically head over heels for him and she was basically drooling over him, but Yoshiki's response made Ayumi's heart twinge and her eye twitch. Why the hell did have to be so conceited? It's had been only five minutes and Ayumi felt like she would lose her shit.

The class rep gave off a weird vibe, and that had to be the main reason why Ayumi could not handle him. She couldn't handle the smug smiles he's given her or the way he talked and bragged about his accomplishments. It was literally around five minutes and he went onto boasting about how strong he is. Not only was Yoshiki an annoying conceited freak, Ayumi could tell he was also two-faced. From all the 'horror stories' she's heard, he acted like an innocent goody-two shoes in front of upperclassmen and teachers, but in front of students, he was a complete tyrant. He wanted to boss everyone around and be involved in everyones affairs. Although he was a pain, Ayumi couldn't wait to tear this dude apart and make him know who is the boss around the school.

A/N: I might be updating a lot with this story since I have been writing this and editing this since February 2nd. And ouch.. Yoshiki is such a savage with Ayumi. Again, sorry for the typos. B) By the way, I feel I must explain the whole story line I have planned out without spoiling everything of course. There was not much room in the summary section, so I'll sum it up. Ayumi is the delinquent. Yes, I know there has been many stories like this, but I wanted to take it to the extreme (and you'll understand what I mean by that when you read the chapters that will be posted in the future.) And if you haven't noticed, and I said this a lot, Yoshiki is the class rep. He is very peppy and conceited, while Ayumi is very social, flirty, but angry. I'm going to make her personality contradict with itself a lot. I feel like if I do that it'll make it easier for you guys to notice when she changes. Anyway, yeah that is it. I'll explain more in the next chapters. Bye guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Corpse Party: Cheap and Used- Chapter 3**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CORPSE PARTY.**

"Alright alright.. So that is your assignment for today. Hopefully you guys have no questions at all. Why would you have questions though? I am great at explaining things."

Yoshiki chuckled to himself, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. All the girls swooned over him and almost fainted by the sound of his faint chuckle. Ayumi didn't get it. This _tyrant_ would get praise for literally breathing and the girls would go crazy, while Ayumi would get hate by the girls by just existing. Ayumi was at least grateful that she had guys that would devote themselves to her, even when she didn't want anything to deal with them.

No one said anything after Yoshiki continuously asked if anyone needed assistance or had questions, and the bell rang. All the girls got up from their seats, bags slung over their shoulders, and they circled around the bleached haired beauty as if they were sharks. Everyone was attracted to Yoshiki. He wasn't the perfect, pretty boy type, which was rather interesting since he was the class rep, and most class reps or people in the student council were very uptight and classy and would always spend time doing their hair and wearing the uniform correctly. Yoshiki didn't even have the uniform buttoned all the way, and that was extremely odd to Ayumi. She thought if he was the class rep and bossed everyone around, he would dress perfectly. Yoshiki also had messy hair, and oddly enough, each strand overlapped the other almost perfectly like magic, and it was absolutely miraculous. He had grey, narrow crystal-like eyes and a cold stare that could make anyone melt. All the girls swooned once more and giggled as they looked up at him. He smiled brightly, patting all the girls on the head and flexing one of his arms to make all the girls squeal out of pure desire for him.

Ayumi stood up from her seat and felt her blood boil. She looked behind her due to an odd feeling that felt like daggers were being pierced into her back. She quickly glanced behind her and realized two boys in the class were glaring at Yoshiki from afar, but Ayumi happened to be in the way, so she stepped to the side and continued to watch the boys curiously.

One of the boys was Morishige. He never really talked much, and he had such a strong passion for the arts. He was a year younger but he was exceptionally intelligent, so he was in the classes with the older students. He stared emotionlessly at Yoshiki and the group of females. He shrugged and grabbed his bag and walked out swiftly, avoiding all eye contact from anyone. Another boy, Satoshi, whom Ayumi used to have a crush on when she was innocent and pure, and of course much much younger, saw the group of giggling, bashful girls around Yoshiki. He made a fist and his well manicured nails dug into his flesh. He could only wince at the slight pain. But he could only wince even more as he saw someone in the group surrounding around Yoshiki, his former best friend.

Ayumi did not comprehend why he was so angry, but then she saw it.

The girl he was crushing on. Naomi Nakashima.

Naomi was a girl at normal height. She had a tomboyish style: short hair, no makeup, was friends with all the boys, and was modest. If Naomi didn't have the huge chest she had, people would think she's a boy from afar, but her pretty face would make people think otherwise, but that didn't matter. She was a very nice girl, but she was rather selfish and whiny, but Satoshi still was madly in love with her.

Ayumi shook her head, rolling her eyes and grimacing as she thought of Naomi being with Satoshi, but she grimaced even more when she saw Naomi clinging to Yoshiki's arm.

"You're so amazing class rep!" Naomi gushed as she gazed up at Yoshiki lovingly.

 _"Why does everyone like him.._ " Ayumi thought as she began to walk out of the class, taking one glance to look at Yoshiki, and she bit at her lip as she saw Naomi hand Yoshiki a box of chocolates. A huge smile was plastered on his and the girl's face. Another girl embraced Yoshiki's arm while another did the same to his left arm, and Naomi was in front of Yoshiki, explaining where she got the chocolates and why she did so. Ayumi quickly decided it was enough, and she stormed out.

* * *

Grabbing Mayu by the hand, Ayumi stomped towards a lunch table in the lunchroom and aggressively sat down, causing Mayu to sit down with her.

The girl with shining emerald eyes raised her dark brown eyebrows as she eyed her tense best friend.

"Um.. Ayumi? Are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm fucking okay?" Ayumi snapped as she crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out. Her black thick eyebrows furrowed as she raised her shoulders up and dropping them down, letting out a "hmph" sound.

"Sorry for bugging you Ayumi, but, usually when you get like this, something is wrong. So.. What happened?"

"Ugh! I met the class rep, and he's a fucking asshole. He's so conceited and rude and smug and.. ugh! I wanna fucking shoot myself in the foot and pick up my shot off foot and smash his face in with it!"

Mayu covered her mouth with her hand, smiling, trying not to let out a giggle.

"Is this fucking funny to you? You fucking cunt. How fucking dare you."

Ayumi glared at Mayu, and Mayu removed her hand, letting out loud giggles. Small tears began to form at the corners of the girl's big emerald eyes and she grabbed her stomach, laughing even harder. The corners of Mayu's eyes scrunched up, and Ayumi could just see it in Mayu's face she thought it was funny. Growling, Ayumi stood up and slammed her fist on the table.

"Fucking stop!"

Mayu let out a deep breath and pressed her soft thumb against her eyes, smudging any mascara that may have ran down the corners of her eyes due to her outburst of tears and laughter.

"Oh come on.. It was pretty funny. I've never seen you so angry over a guy."

"He's just the worst. The absolute worst." Ayumi stated, her voice rising and lowering due to her hyper-ness and annoyance. It was clearly easy to tell she was majorly upset.

Mayu rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, setting it on the table and pulling out a brown paper lunch bag. It was crinkled and ripped at the top.

"You said that about Alan, and about Rito." She shook her head, and pulled out an apple and placed it in front of Ayumi.

The slight gesture made the Ayumi blush slightly. She awkwardly smiled and cleared her throat.

"Really? You're giving this to me? It doesn't seem like you have much food, so why'd you give it to me?"

Mayu giggled, pulling out a juice box and a small dark blue tin container. She opened it up, revealing all kinds of candy. She had fancy chocolates that were perfectly wrapped in golden foil and other chocolates that were very common, like a Snickers. She even had the generic gummy candy you'd get at those cheap stores.

"I do have food, I just woke up late, so my mom said as punishment I wouldn't get to have my regular bento, so I shoved an apple and some candy." Mayu giggled innocently as she eyed Ayumi, grabbing a gummy candy and eating it slowly.

Ayumi looked to the side and sighed, rubbing the apple on her chest and taking a small bite from it. A small "thank you" was all Ayumi could muster since she still felt confused from the gesture. She munched and munched and she didn't hear any words from Mayu. She looked back to see Mayu wasn't there. Ayumi swallowed the chewed apple in her mouth and licked her glossy lips. She turned her head side to side slowly, scanning all of the students, looking for Mayu.

To her surprise, she found Mayu. She had a flirtatious smile plastered on her pretty face. A soft natural blush covered her cheeks as well. She was leaning against a wall, talking to someone. Ayumi scoffed, and this part wasn't to her surprise. She saw Alan looking at Mayu. Ayumi couldn't read lips, but she was no idiot. She knew Alan was probably complimenting Mayu on her body, or her face. After all, those were the main places Mayu loved to be complimented on.

Since Mayu wasn't there to accompany Ayumi for the time being, Ayumi noticed that Yoshiki had the same lunch as her. He was sitting two tables down, and Ayumi had a good view of him. Well, half of him. He was covered up by all the girls who were once again surrounding him. Ayumi could see Naomi talking to Yoshiki, and he smiled brightly and patted her head, and played with her brown short hair gently.

Ayumi gasped loudly, and muttered a bunch of curse words about Naomi under her breath. All the other students who were sitting behind her or walking by her to get to the other tables eyed Ayumi cautiously. Ayumi quickly glared at everyone and they rushed away.

"How dare that little bitch.. how dare she even-"

A thin small boy which thick glasses cut off Ayumi, and cleared his throat. Ayumi quickly whipped around and stared at the nerdy boy. The boy nervously swallowed the lump in his throat as he gazed at the notorious bad girl in front of him. He fiddled with his thumbs before he choked the words out of his mouth.

"So.. Shinozaki.."

"What? What do you want? Make it quick."

"Would you like to go out with me?"

Ayumi scrunched up her nose as if she sniffed something utterly disgusting and quickly shook her head.

"Um.. No. You're not my type, you probably haven't touched beer before, and if we go out, we'd have to drink and smoke and I don't want to be responsible for you. Plus, you look like a fucking 13 year old so go fuck off." Ayumi crossed her arms and let out a laugh. "Why do you think you have a chance?"

The scrawny boy frowned and awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I just.. Y'know- wanted a chance."

Ayumi shook her head and used her hand and flicked it at him as if he were a bothersome fly buzzing near her.

Some of the boys began to look at each other worriedly. They saw the way Ayumi rejected the boy, and they were scared to get rejected, especially when Ayumi was so harsh and brutal with her rejections.

The nerdy boy sighed, and took his leave and tried to accept the rejection and left the table.

Crossing her arms and crossing her leg with her white stocking over the other leg clad in one as well, Ayumi decided to get comfortable.

A bunch of more boys confessed their love, or confessed their attraction, or asked for a one-night stand with her. No matter what they asked, Ayumi said no. Ayumi had no time to mess around with boys. If Yoshiki wasn't there, Ayumi would go after one of the attractive boys that confessed and gotten drunk with him and let him please her till her mind went numb to the point the name "Yoshiki Kishinuma" wouldn't ring a bell. All that was on her mind was Yoshiki, and how much his existence made her core boil from anger. She couldn't get him off her mind. How could she? He was literally right there, boasting loudly about every award he's ever gotten or about how strong he was. And to make it even worse, Naomi was completely all over him, and he loved every second of it.

Ayumi stood up and tossed her now brown apple core into a trash can and walked off, leaving some boys at the table. Finally feeling slightly worried about Mayu not being around, Ayumi scanned the area once more. It was Mayu's first year here, and she moved here during the second week of school, and she would constantly be made fun of for being so naive, and Ayumi took her under her wing.

Ayumi then shrugged off her worries about Mayu, and went to her next class when she found that the little naive brunette was no where to be found.

A/N: I literally hate making Yoshiki conceited, but since I personally hate conceited people, it makes it easier for me to think of Ayumi's reactions. Anyway, hope you're all enjoying it so far. :D (again, sorry for all the errors, I'll fix them up as soon as I get my laptop back)


	4. Chapter 4

**Corpse Party: Cheap and Used- Chapter 4**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CORPSE PARTY**

It was the end of the day. All the students ran out of their classes, ready to go home and sleep, or party. Mostly sleep though.

Ayumi wasn't so elated to be going home to her grubby apartment, and she wasn't excited to see her older sister, Hinoe. She had plans to hang with Mayu at the apartment though, which would make a huge difference.

Walking out of the classroom, Ayumi scurried about through the halls looking for Mayu.

"Hey! There you are." Ayumi stated breathlessly as she ran up to Mayu. Mayu smiled sweetly and raised her small hand to give her black haired friend a gentle wave.

Mayu continued to smile until certain thoughts crossed her mind. She bit her lip and hesitated to look into her friend's deep blue eyes.

"... U-uh.. I am sorry Ayumi, but I'll be hanging with Alan today after school."

Ayumi gritted her teeth at Mayu's response. "Alright alright. Go hang with your boy toy then. I think Rito invited me to hangout with him.. I think. Right? Yeah he did, so go ahead and fuck off. I don't need you."

Frowning whilst lowering her eyes, staring at her feet, Mayu shook her head and felt her heart drop and shatter. She should of been used to Ayumi's rude remarks, but she couldn't help but feel upset since she _finally_ thought Ayumi would be good to her, and the fact that Ayumi called Alan her boy toy seemed more alarming and upsetting to her.

"Alright I guess.." She sighed, and tried her best to avoid eye contact with Ayumi again before she left. She gave her "friend" a small shy wave and walked off out of the school, where Alan was waiting for her.

"Wow. You really are as bad as everyone says."

Tensing up, Ayumi's breath hitched in her throat, and she slowly pivoted and faced the way the strong sounding voice came from.

"Kishinuma.. What- what the hell were you doing eavesdropping on my conversation with my friend!?"

Yoshiki smiled smugly and raised his hands up in defensive yet sassy manner.

"Really? 'Friend'? Is that what you would call it? You really are the worst."

Ayumi bit down, showing off her teeth to Yoshiki as if she were a vicious animal snarling, ready to pounce so she could take a bite out of her weak prey.

She planted her feet into the ground, standing tall and proud, trying to not look as small as she actually was. She hoped she could intimidate the class rep.

"Where you eavesdropping?"

Ayumi got no response.

"Who the hell do you honestly think you are? God dammit! Answer my question. Why were you eavesdropping? Where you there the whole time? If so, you are eavesdropping and you better have the best excuse ever!"

Yoshiki crossed his arms and glared at Ayumi. "Calm down already. I was just looking around for you to escort you to the classroom for your detention."

"Fuck.. Do I have to? Are you sure I can't make it up tomorrow or something?"

"That's not how detention works, and just because of that, I'll give you more detention tomorrow."

Yoshiki smiled brightly as he still had the same smug attitude as he grabbed onto Ayumi's wrist, roughly leading her down the now abandoned dark halls. He then lead her into the student council room.

"Uh.. Why're we in here? I thought we'd be in the classroom!"

The class rep rolled his eyes and pushed Ayumi more into the student council room and slid the door shut behind him.

"I have some paperwork to fill out, and you do too. Ms. Yui was worried about you, or has been lately, so she wanted me to ask you certain things and write down your answers and place them in a file. So, that's basically why we are in here."

Ayumi groaned loudly, and looked at Yoshiki.

"Whatever I guess." Ayumi sighed and sat down at an empty chair in the room, crossing one leg over the other. When she sat down, she earned a creak from it, which irritated her so she made a fist and banged on the side of the chair.

"Jeez. You're really angry."

"Shut up. I'm just irritated. I got ditched by my friend, and I was supposed to meet a guy too, and since I'm here I'm ditching him too."

Yoshiki pulled up a chair and set it across from where Ayumi was at. He hesitantly sat down, and leaned forward a bit and bent down so he could be at even height with Ayumi.

"So? It is some guy, right?"

Ayumi titled her head to the side, completely confused. She repeated what Yoshiki said. "Some guy...?"

"You're acting up because of a guy?"

Ayumi quickly shook her and automatically got offended.

"Do you honestly think I would act out for a guy!? It's nothing like that! I just wanna see the damn boy I was going to meet!"

Feeling slightly intrigued, Yoshiki scooted forward, and got even closer to Ayumi.

"What did you and this guy plan on doing?"

Crossing her arms and giving the bleached blonde a cold stare, Ayumi bit at her lip, wondering if she should admit to what she planned on doing with the Rito.

"Well, he wanted me to come over and well maybe, drink a bit."

"Where you guys going to have sex?"

Ayumi narrowed her eyes at the class rep, scoffing slightly and inching closer to him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes. I would like to know. It would help with Ms. Yui."

Ayumi raised her brows, and glanced at the class rep a few times before finally speaking.

"Why're you constantly trying to help Ms. Yui out? Why couldn't it be another class rep or someone from the student council?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Yoshiki chuckled to himself and gave Ayumi a cheeky grin, that almost screamed 'your move.'

"I would love to know. It's not fair. You're basically moderating me for her."

"Okay, okay..." Yoshiki scratched the back of his head and stayed silent for a moment, thinking of an appropriate way to state his reason why he was basically spying on Ayumi for the teacher.

"Ms. Yui knows some people, and they're professors and principals at many, many different colleges. They're the absolute best colleges ever. Only the most distinguished people may go. Ms. Yui said I had a 90% chance of entering."

Ayumi stared at Yoshiki dumbfounded. She made the most confused, but disgusted look as she tilted her head like a lost puppy.

"90%? That's.. That's a lot though. Isn't that good enough?"

Yoshiki glared at Ayumi and gasped in shock. His eyes went wide, and he was completely horrified. It was as if he had witnessed a gruesome murder where someone get their head chopped clean off.

"'Good enough'? Are you kidding me? Are you lacking of that much knowledge? This is the best college in the whole city. Whole country! I can't just be 'good enough'! I have to be perfect!"

"Oh my god.. You're so uptight."

Yoshiki winced as he heard those words. Out of all things he's been called, being called uptight made his blood boil.

"Listen.. I have perfect grades. Perfect attendance. I have everything... Except helping out people. Yeah, sure I go and help old people cross the street, but I need evidence of me helping students and teachers. Specifically _delinquents_."

Ayumi nodded, immensely having a full understanding of what the class representative was hinting at.

"So that is where I come into play." Ayumi stated bitterly.

Yoshiki quickly replied, trying to lie to her by saying he wasn't going to be keeping a close eye on her.

"I won't be paying attention to you at all, but I'll of course make sure you get in trouble whenever I can catch you doing something bad. I may help one of your friends in your little delinquent group."

"Then why am I here? Couldn't you have brought them here instead?" Ayumi countered, feeling herself grow more and more impatient as each word came out of her mouth.

"You make a good point, but you still drank, and you are not allowed to. Especially near school grounds."

"Ugh. Fuck you! Such a waste! I could of been spending time with Rito."

Yoshiki's eyes lit up, and he quickly pulled out bright yellow sticky note that was in his back pocket, along with a dark blue ink pen.

"Rito? You mean Rito Nanase?"

"Um... Yeah? I think so."

The class representative smiled sheepishly as he quickly wrote down the name onto a bright yellow sticky note that was on a desk near his chair and he swiftly slid it back into his back pocket.

"Thank you so much. Now I know who to give detention on Thursday."

"Ugh! Fuck you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Corpse Party: Cheap and Used- Chapter 5**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN CORPSE PARTY.**

Ayumi was finally done with detention. It was an absolute living hell. The class rep had forced her to answer the weirdest questions for Ms. Yui, and once she was done, he had her redo a profuse amount of tests from months ago, and he continued to give her that stupid smug look of his every time she let out any signs of annoyance.

The girl groaned as she walked down the street, rubbing her temples. She was holding her schoolbag like a purse, as she always did, and she grew bitter as she went over her day. She always did this. She had no one to talk to since her sister was always... "busy", plus Hinoe was absolutely cruel. So, Ayumi had to basically be a mom to herself and listen to her thoughts and feelings and try to give herself motherly advice.

It was such a long walk from the school to Ayumi's apartment. It was around half an hour to an hour. It didn't seem like a lot, considering that other kids had it worse, and they wouldn't be able to walk to school half the time, and they would have to take an hour bus or car ride to school, then walk another twenty minutes, but regardless of that, it was a lot for such a small girl to be walking. Ayumi was lucky though that she started working out and jogging once in awhile. If she hadn't started soon, she would literally pass out after the first ten to twenty minutes of walking home.

Feeling the slight vibration against her hip, Ayumi looked down into her skirt pocket, seeing her phone flash brightly in the darkness of her pocket. She gingerly pulled out her phone, and read the green banner that showed she had two recent text messages from Rito.

Sighing, Ayumi unlocked her phone and stopped walking, leaned against a silver pole that was near the the crosswalk, and read the messages.

 _Rito- "where were u? u completely left.. wtf that is so not cool to ditch me"_

 _Ayumi- "I had detention. I got caught by the class rep. More like ass rep though since he's such a fucking controlling asshole, and he is a tyrant."_

 _Rito- "tyrant? wth does that mean"_

 _Ayumi- "Never mind. Anyway, I'm sorry. We can meet up early tomorrow and have some cigs together and think of someplace we could meet up at. I'm really stressed out so having some beer and cigarettes will just help._

 _Rito- "aight girl. just like tell me because im down for anything with u ;)"_

Ayumi grimaced as she read Rito's text. She stuck out her tongue and made a sound as if she'd vomit. She had no idea why she was acting this way. She must of been too stressed to flirt back. Flirting had to be her favorite thing, and now, she just had no energy.

She stopped leaning against the pole, and walked further down the street, patiently waiting for the grey and black cars that were shining under the street lights to stop driving, Ayumi finally crossed the street with a few other people, and she shoved her phone back into her pocket, completely ignoring the texts she was receiving.

Ayumi felt pretty lonely on her walks, as she usually did. She was surrounded by tons of other citizens, but she felt alone, and that had to be the worst feeling ever.

* * *

Ayumi finally made it to the apartments. She grimaced as she saw new bullet holes in the doors of other people's apartment doors. She lived in a very unsafe part of town. It was even the poorest part as well.

Walking down the halls, looking at the numbers carefully, Ayumi found her apartment, sighing slightly as she pulled out her key, unlocking and opening the door. She then stepped in, gently closing the door behind her. She was greeted by a bitter, yet revolting smell. The smell of a moldy, gross substance. Hinoe was supposed to clean today since Ayumi had been cleaning all weekend.

There were a bunch of used condoms on the floor and Ayumi was completely disgusted. There was a dead roach near the door, which wasn't there last night, and when Ayumi took another step, getting deeper into the apartment, and she noticed how messy the apartment was than usual. There were dishes in the sink from last week, the table had a bunch of wine bottles and condom boxes that were all opened. There was even a man's boxers on a plate of moldy food at the table.

Everything was completely revolting and it was so unreal to Ayumi since she literally cleaned up the entire place on Sunday and Monday morning, and it was now Tuesday and it looked like a a rundown, depressing messy strip club.

The walls of the apartment used to be a pearly white, but they began to have a weird urine like color near the bottom that was slowly spreading. The carpet too was an absolute mess. There were sauce stains from pizza in the blue carpet, stains of foundation and other makeup, and there was stains of something white and sticky in the carpet. Ayumi certainly prayed it was conditioner or a type of cream from a bread.

There was nowhere for Ayumi to go. All of it was a mess. The apartment was only a three room apartment. The kitchen and living room were connected, and there was a bathroom and a bedroom. Of course, Hinoe took the bedroom, and Ayumi got the couch in the living room. Ayumi sighed and she completely avoided taking off her shoes so she didn't step in any unknown liquids and stains in the carpet. She went to her spot in the living room to relax after the long day, but she gasped at the sight in front of her on the brown, torn up couch.

To her amazement, Ayumi found a half dressed guy sleeping on the couch. He looked no older than 18. He had drool dribbling down his chin and he was hugging the brown couch pillow that had tears in it, and he tightly clutched it to his chest as if it were a teddy bear. The young man was sleeping like an innocent child. Ayumi had to admit, he was absolutely gorgeous. He had thick black hair and a strong jaw and such perfect skin. She could see his defined muscles on his arm as he held the pillow even closer to him.

"Ayumi- what the hell are you doing just standing there like a creep? Are you staring at my boyfriend?"

Ayumi slightly panicked and turned around to see her older sister, Hinoe stand behind her with her arms crossed over her chest. Hinoe looked like a wreck, but this was completely normal. Her brown purplish hair that she usually held in a long loose pony was matted and tangly. Her bangs were spread out, and some strands were sticking up, possibly indicating she probably fell asleep or was pushed down somewhere face first.

Ayumi rolled her eyes and realized Hinoe brought a guy home. Hinoe was wearing lingerie that was a deep dark crimson color, and Ayumi automatically knew the routine. Hinoe usually wore certain colors for Ayumi to know when to not come over and when to clean up the house, and when to even get the groceries.

Ayumi rubbed her head, getting ready to scold her older sister.

"How many guys did you bring. Was it a threesome or more? And, you know when you have someone over, you have to clean up after them! I don't want to see some random strangers cum all over the apartment! Do you have no shame?"

Hinoe stayed silent and thought for a moment.

"It's just my boyfriend and well, one girl. It was a threesome. My boyfriend was horrible so I sent him to the couch. As hot as he is, he's not so good at pleasing two girls. So, I got it on with the girl. I didn't have any time to clean up by the way. The girl was really drunk and she couldn't help but be all over me."

"Hinoe! What the fuck! What happened to your last boyfriend? And why did you have to send him to the couch? That's my spot!"

Hinoe smiled innocently and gave her furious little sister a simple shrug.

"He and I got into a fight. He wanted to do anal and I said I don't do anal on Wednesdays."

Ayumi was about to yell, but then she remembered something. When the two of them were younger and Hinoe was upset, Ayumi had a joke and pun book she would read to her older sister to calm her down. Hinoe would always laugh and praise Ayumi for how good she was.

A sheepish smile formed on the black haired girl's face, and she raised her brows at the thought of finally seeing her sister laugh and smile again just as she did when they were young.

"I guess you could say he was..butthurt."

Hinoe remained silent, until she quickly rolled her eyes and she popped her hip out to the side and placed her perfectly manicured hand on her hip.

"Stop with the jokes. They're fucking retarded."

Ayumi felt a ting in her heart when she heard her sisters harsh words. She bit down, trying not to say anything that would show how upset she was.

"Oh come on... I'm trying to be nice and joke around with you like old times."

Hinoe slowly started to raise her voice, and she began to yell at Ayumi, waving her hands around frantically as she announced cruel things to her younger sister.

"Listen. There will never be things happening like old times. Never! We live in the present. Who cares what we did when we were younger? Are you that dumb to do something like that? Grow up! I am so sick and tired of you reminding me of the past."

Ayumi stepped back, and Hinoe stepped closer, making fists. Ayumi glared at her older sister, and bared her teeth as she always did and scoffed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Honestly...You're almost fucking 30 years old and you're still playing around with the young boys. How about you step up and date a real man for once? You fucking skank."

Hinoe felt her temper quickly rise even more than before, and she groaned, shoving her younger sister hard onto the wall behind her.

Ayumi let out a loud groan and whimpered slightly as she fell, slowly sliding down the dirty wall, onto the stained floor.

"Don't you dare call me a skank. You're the one who has sex with whoever, and you don't get any money in return. I do. I actually gain something. It's my job. I pay the bills. You don't. I could easily kick you out. You should watch yourself before something happens or before I do something I regret."

Hinoe glared at her sister once more, and flipped a piece of her brown, purplish hair behind her shoulder and angrily sashayed into her room, and slammed the wooden door shut.

Hinoe had never been so cruel to Ayumi. Yes, Ayumi and Hinoe fought a lot, but Hinoe had never been so harsh with her younger sister. Ayumi just couldn't believe what her sister told her. All the words Hinoe said jumbled up in her mind, and she couldn't comprehend the fact that her sister viciously threatened to kick her out.

Ayumi leaned her head back against the dirty wall, feeling completely defeated and closed her eyes slightly, feeling them slowly get hotter and wetter, but no tears came out. It was like her blue eyes were having a drought, so all she could do was stare deeply into space like how a fish would do when it was floating upside down in water, slowly dying.

A/N: Oooo... Let's all hope Ayumi doesn't get kicked out and that the two sisters make up.


	6. Not a chapter

A/N: sorry to say this guys, but I will be discontinuing this until next month (maybe.) I loved this fanfic so much. I loved my idea, I love this paring. I love Corpse Party, but this fanfic is not getting as much attention. I am a very busy person. I stay after school to tutor, I do community service, I'm in an honors society, I babysit, and it's not very satisfying for me to spend hours and hours writing this fanfic and have like 8 people who read it within a week. I will be writing other stories, and it makes me sad how I can't finish any of my CP stories, but it's only because they don't get attention, and I would like attention so I can get motivated to keep on writing, and I'm not really getting that. I WILL finish this story soon. Like I said, I'm in love with what I planned, but I want to branch out and continue writing fanfics for other things, like Miraculous Ladybug and whatnot. I'm sorry guys, I love you all, I hope I didn't disappoint any of you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Corpse Party- Cheap and Used**

 **Chapter Six**

Opening up her eyes slowly, Ayumi groaned softly. She blinked repeatedly, hoping that would help her adjust to her surroundings and the darkness. She felt her back ache and felt a stinging sensation as well, and she quickly sat up, realizing she fell asleep against the wall. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and swiped up to turn on the flashlight. The entire living room was soon illuminated by the small phone, and she got up, arching her back to crack it, and she was indeed greeted by a loud crack sound as she did so. She twisted her petite body side to side and she still felt groggy.

She glanced around the living room, and finally turned her gaze towards the torn up couch and she noticed how the mysterious man, Hinoe's apparent boyfriend, was gone. She felt relief wash over her, and she quickly ran towards the couch, and flipped over the couch cushions so they'd be on the clean side. (Ayumi was actually quite the clean freak, so of course she would do this.)

She walked towards the wall and flipped the switch and she held her phone tightly in her dainty hand, and turned off the flashlight, checking the time. It was 2:37 AM. Ayumi's eyes went wide as she realized she slept leaning against a wall for 5 hours. She assumed Hinoe wasn't home considering she didn't hear the usual noises she heard.

She shrugged and changed out of her dirty uniform and got into some old pajamas. They were her mom's, and wearing them made Ayumi extremely happy and comfortable. She quickly turned off the light and plopped down onto the couch and immensely fell asleep in a very deep, comfortable slumber.

* * *

"Hey- there you are."

Rito smiled as he hopped over a bush in the park, running over to Ayumi and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. Ayumi looked up at her friend and gave him a smug smile and rolled her eyes playfully. She finally had energy to be her teasing, flirty self. She slept so well. It must of been the fact she was able to have peace and quiet without Hinoe being home.

Ayumi continued to look at him and she spoke softly, still feeing slightly groggy, but ready to be friendly towards him. "Yep. Here I am."

Rito soon stopped embracing Ayumi and pulled out a small pack of cigarettes and pulled out two. He shoved the pack into his pocket. He pushed one cigarette into Ayumi's mouth slightly. The cigarette hung loosely from her glossy lips and she pulled out a lighter and lit it up. Rito smiled and pushed his cigarette into his mouth and leaned down to be at somewhat even height with Ayumi, and he raised his brows as if he were telling her to light it for him, and she did so.

Rito inhaled the contents of the cigar once it was lit and he pulled it out of his mouth and quickly exhaled.

"You kinda remind me of cigarettes, Ayumi."

Ayumi made a funny face as she pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and looked up at her friend.

"What? That doesn't make sense. Why?"

"Because they're cheap and used."

"Fuck you."

Rito raised his hands up in defense and smiled innocently.

"Hey, hey. I'm just teasing you. But honestly you do remind me of cigarettes. Everyone gets addicted to you."

Ayumi rolled her eyes and a small blush formed on her face.

"Yeah, but I'm bad for everyone too."

Rito smiled and wrapped his arm around Ayumi and lightly kissed her head. "Yeah, but that makes me want you more."

Ayumi smirked, and put the cigarette back into her mouth. She felt all her worries go down the drain as she inhaled it all. She exhaled, and she watched as the smoke curled in the air and slowly disappeared. She looked up at Rito and gave him a teasing smile.

"Yeah yeah.. whatever. You may want me but that doesn't mean I want you. You gotta do a better job at persuading me."

Rito smirked and inched closer to Ayumi, taking another inhale of his cigarette and quickly blew it into her face, causing her to grimace. Ayumi hated it when he did that.

"How about I persuade you tonight?"

Ayumi bit at her lip and pondered.

"Yes. Tonight. I'll meet you at your place."

Rito raised her eyebrows and flicked his cigarette onto the cement pathway in the park, and stepped on it with the heel of his shoe. A crunch sound came about from the step he took, and smoke danced in the air for a brief moment, and then vanished into the air.

"You never want me over at your place. Has no one ever? Is it because of your parents?"

Ayumi's eyes went wide as she stood there in shock when she heard the word 'parents'. It made Ayumi uncomfortable to talk about parents, and about her home.

"Uh.. Yeah. It is because of them. They're really strict and stuff and only allow me to bring girls over. Plus, my sister is there with her friend too, so I won't have any alone time with you."

Rito pulled out a mint from his pocket and popped it into his mouth, hoping that would help make the scent of smoke from his mouth less noticeable.

"I didn't know you had a sister, and I didn't know your parents were strict. I guess I just gotta get to know you better or somethin' right?"

Ayumi felt sick to her stomach all of a sudden. She looked up at Rito and laughed awkwardly, a slight dry cough coming out of her mouth afterwards. "Y-yeah. Um, anyway, I think I'll skip drinking and just head to class."

"You sure you don't want to wait here for my sister? Or for Alan? How about that Mayu girl? I haven't seen you around her lately."

Ayumi glanced at Rito weakly and started backing away. She bit at her lip and tossed the cigarette into the wet grass. "Just- just shut up. I'm going to class. I don't feel so good. I'll meet you tonight."

Before Rito could say anything, Ayumi quickly ran off, heading to the front of the school.

A/N: I'm back. I decided that even though this story is not popular and I'm pouring my heart and soul into this and getting no recognition, I will continue it and finish it. Sorry for this short chapter though.


	8. Chapter 8

**Corpse Party- Cheap and Used**

 **Chapter Seven**

A/N: I am back again. Damn. Sorry for not updating this fast enough. I was doing other stories and stuff but I'm going to try to dedicate myself to this story because I really fell in love with my idea, and I can't wait to post the final chapter. (Which will be far from now but still.) anyway enjoy and ignore the errors

Ayumi ran and ran, breathing heavy. She felt sick to her stomach. All her anxiety and jealousy combined to make the most horrid feeling ever. All her thoughts mushed together and she couldn't think straight, let alone walk normally without having to stop and hunch over to control her ragged breathing.

She suddenly began to cry. Why was she having a meltdown in the hallway of her school? She shook it off and wiped her tears away with her sleeve, sniffling. She stood up straight and took in a deep breath, and the sound of footsteps made her tense up. She really has no where to hide, and she had no energy.

"As I was saying-"

Silence.

Yoshiki looked at Naomi and raised a brow. "Didn't you hear something?"

Naomi nodded furiously in agreement and she closed her eyes. "It sounded like someone crying." She stated shyly.

Ayumi was inside a locker on the bottom. She held her breath, but even though she was completely quiet, it was like Yoshiki and Naomi could still sense her. Her body was trembling and if she didn't stop shaking, she'd be hitting the sides of the locker disturbing their conversation.

"Well, as I was saying, the bleached blond announced as he fiddled around with his folders in his hand, pulling out a sticky note. "Here is my number. Call me whenever. I'm available every day in the morning. If you ever need to study or anything, call. I'll be able to help you on your math in no time. I am a genius after all." He crossed his arms, chuckling.

Naomi smiled sweetly and a light blush covered her cheeks and she nodded. "Y-yeah! Okay I will definitely call." She reached out and grabbed onto the sticky note and stuck it inside the binder she was carrying.

Ayumi fidgeted in the locker and she bit at her lip. Half of her was boiling in anger from Yoshiki being so cocky, but half of her was full of jealously from seeing the two so close.

"So is there anything else you need help..."

The loud voices began to fade, and the loud beating of Ayumi's heart vanished and she felt her nerves calm down. She opened the locker door, earning a creak from it which caused her breath to hitch.

"Why are you in the locker?" Yoshiki asked as he towered over Ayumi like a monster.

Her heart and mind must of stopped because all she could do was look up with fear in her eyes.

"Well? Are you trying to mess around or something?"

She said nothing.

"Come on. Do something." He ordered impatiently, pulling out a detention slip.

Ayumi crawled out completely from the locker. She got on her knees and looked up at him sadly. Tears were streaming down her face and she sniffled.

"I didn't want.. anyone to see me cry." She squeaked as she rubbed at her eyes with her sleeves. Her cheeks got red from the crying.

He looked down at her still. He was taken aback from the sight in front of him.

 _"Is this delinquent really..crying?"_ He thought as he knelt down near her.

"I-I'm sorry, if it seemed like I was causing trouble. I just feel like shit." She continued to cry out as she broke down into a more serious sob, hacking and sniffling.

"Shut up. It's fine. What's wrong. Do you need to talk about it?"

"I don't want to do anything with you!" She yelled as she covered her eyes with her sleeves. She stood up weakly and her legs shook. Yoshiki stood too and he opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't!" Ayumi shouted as she continued to cry.

She was about to protest more but she was pinned against the lockers. Yoshiki had one hand on her waist and he held her hand and pinned it too above her head on the lockers.

Her face instantly went red and she gasped at the action. He looked at her with his deep sharp eyes and she felt herself get more and more weaker as his eyes scanned over her face.

He smiled a cheeky smile and he pulled away.

"There we go. You stopped crying."

"WHAT THE HELL?" She screamed as she shoved Yoshiki hard with all her strength. "WHAT WAS THAT EVEN FOR YOU WEIRDO!?"

He shrugged and smiled innocently. "I don't want to see you cry."

Ayumi stuttered and choked on her words, trying to figure out what she should say as a comeback, but she had nothing.

"I'm a delinquent to you though. Don't you think I'm horrible?"

"Well you are. But you're human and you shouldn't feel scared to cry in front of people. Don't be ashamed of anything."

Ayumi's face was still a crimson shade and she played with her pigtail. "T-thank you."

"It's not that big of a deal." He shrugged. "Come to the classroom during lunch. You and I need to talk."

"But I have friends!"

"Why're you telling me? I don't care." He chuckled as he handed her a detention slip that was once again filled out before she could even explain herself.

"Alan is so great!" Mayu gushed as Ayumi rolled her eyes, eating an apple. The two of them were walking to the classroom Yoshiki told Ayumi to go to.

"Yeah yeah. He's not really your type though. I don't want you hanging out with him. Hang out with someone like, that one dork who's really into plays."

Mayu raised a brow, playing with her pink hair piece. "Morishige?"

"Is that his name? Well if it is then yes. You two would be cute together. He's pretty cool." Ayumi said through a mouthful of apple.

"How would you know?"

"Satoshi."

"Ah. Well, anyway! I really like him! He said he would protect me and stuff and that he thinks I'm cute and cool!" Mayu stated enthusiastically as she swooned.

"I don't favor him or any shit like that. He's annoying and a tryhard. He's not even that great in bed."

Mayu's face went red and she stepped away, raising her arms in defense. "What makes you think I would sleep with him!?"

"I donno. I'm just assuming."

"Well whatever! I'm going to have lunch with him."

Ayumi scoffed. "That's nothing new. All you do is kiss his ass."

"Oh shut up!" Mayu stormed off slightly embarrassed and angry.

Ayumi rolled her eyes and she finally opened the door to the class.

Yoshiki was there looking at files, pulling out receipts for things students have bought.

"I'm here." She stated flatly.

"Sit."

She sat on a chair near him and she sighed. He glared at her and studied the way she looked.o

"You've changed." He said as he stood up from behind the desk full of folders and papers.

"Have I?"

"Yes. You have. I've heard things that you're a party animal, you drink, you've tried all kinds of drugs. You've been apart of different gangs. Been with lots of guys. All that is true, right?" He said as he pulled out all her detention slips, studying the dates.

Ayumi smiled, completely proud of her misbehavior and she crossed her legs and arms, raising a brow. "Hell yeah I did all that."

The blond rolled his eyes and he scratched the back of his neck. "But recently you stopped. Maybe the boy thing is still going on and the drinking but you haven't vandalized or fought."

"Your point?" She asked, clearly bored.

Yoshiki scowled at Ayumi and crossed his arms. "I'm going to have you meet with me for the next 3 months during your lunch time AND after school so I can help you with your schoolwork and behavior. You already stopped the big bad stuff for some mysterious reason, so I'm going to help you with the small stuff."

"No thanks I'll pas—"

"Don't even think about saying no. I want you to agree to my help. You have to say yes. Think about it. Do you want to be held back and watch all your friends grow up? You'll be that creepy 25 year old still in high school getting off from being around young boys."

Ayumi furrowed her brow and she stood up, clearing offended.

"Excuse you! That's not true! I WILL accept your help. Only to PROVE YOU WRONG."

"Good." He said as he sat back down.

"So let's start with the main thing. Tell me about your life."

"My life?" Ayumi restated, highly confused. "Why do you care?"

"Listen, if you want my help and if I am going to help you I need to know you first. Why did you start acting this way."

Ayumi shrugged. "Family problems. The typical parent stuff and sibling stuff that made me fucked up."

"I se—"! The bell rang, indicating it was time to leave lunch and get back to class.

"I'll see you later today, Shinozaki."

* * *

Ayumi was having a really nice day so far. She saw Rito and Ako from time to time and she'd wave and say hi. She hasn't seen Mayu at all. She assumed Mayu ditched her for Alan, again.

Just as Ayumi was thinking of Rito, he popped up from behind someone and ran to her. He smirked at her and gave her a shove. She gave him a weak smile and shoves him back.

"We still on for tonight?"

Ayumi bit at her lip and sighed. "N-no. I need to stay with the tyrant today after school."

Rito scrunched up his nose, clearly disgusted. "Do you and him have a thing? You just playin' me!?"

Ayumi frowned and rolled her deep blue eyes. "Shut the hell up! Damn. It's nothing like that he's just trying to make me explain my behavior so he doesn't have to keep giving me detention."

"Oh I see I see. Will we ever be able to hang out?"

"Maybe. I just need to handle my stuff."

Rito smiled a flirtatious smile and he made a suggestive gesture with his hand, moving it up and down quickly. "You can handle my stuff too Ayumi."

Ayumi slapped Rito hard across his face and he grunted loudly, rubbing his cheek and scowling.

"What the hell? I'm just flirting. No need to be all pissy. You really are changing. You need to stop hanging out with the class rep. Don't turn good on me suddenly."

"Im not turning good!" Ayumi stomped her foot and shoved him away from her. Rito gasped and he shoved her back. Suddenly everything hit her. Rito and her had been arguing in front of everyone in the hallway. She suddenly could hear all the whispers and girls and guys giggling.

"So she's been sleeping with the class rep? What a lucky bitch." A girl whispered as her friend vigorously nodded.

"So she's been getting two guys? What a slut." A boy said allowed, causing the whole crowd of boys and girls to laugh at her.

Everyone just started attacking her with their words. Insults were being thrown around everywhere at her, and just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

"She's as big as a slut as her sister."

She couldn't take it anymore.

Ayumi frantically down the hallway where there was no people. She bent down, catching her breath.

"Why.. Why do I feel so sick...?" Ayumi asked herself as she stood up straight, rubbing her eyes and gasping for air.

Nothing seemed to be going her way. She didn't want to drink or do anything with Rito, she was still upset because of Hinoe, she couldn't get over Mayu ditching her, and she could not get her mind of of the class representative and everyone making fun of her. Ayumi was always used to getting her way, and all these people ditching her and yelling at her irritated her, but then again Ayumi did this to many other people, and that made her quite the hypocrite.

"Shinozaki, Ayumi."

Ayumi groaned when she realized who the voice belonged to. She turned around and Yoshiki in the hall, looking at her angrily.

"Why're you..in the hall? Class is about to start. It's you're last class too. I told you I don't want you to ditch, and you know better. Are you trying to pull something?"

Ayumi frantically shook her head and continued to gasp. She swallowed hard and spoke out breathlessly. Tears streamed down her face and poured down onto her shirt, leaving little spots. She bent down again and coughed loudly, and then her coughs turned wet and she felt like vomiting.

"I.. I just wanted to.. To use the bathroom before class so I wasn't laye for once! What do you think? I uh, wanted to work hard and stuff. I'm a student y'know and that's what I do.."

Yoshiki walked towards Ayumi and kneeled down and glared at her. He stared at her lips for a long time and once Ayumi realized, a bright red blush appeared on her face. Yoshiki shifted his gaze to her pale face. Her face was lighter than usual, and the usual glow in her face was gone.

Yoshiki stood up and carefully grabbed onto Ayumi's wrist, pulling her a tad bit closer to him. He tried to be as cautious as he could with her in case of if she would snap at him.

"You aren't okay, are you?"

Ayumi angrily looked up at Yoshiki and tried pulling her arm away, but she was too weak.

"Why do you care if I'm okay? Just fuck off!"

"I do care! You're crying again and you look like you're about to faint! Let me help for once.

Yoshiki opened his mouth, and Ayumi saw his mouth opening and closing and she could tell he was yelling too, but everything was inaudible and she felt dizzy. Everything turned to a daze and she closed her eyes slightly. She felt herself fall and she didn't care.

She fell to the ground with a loud thud and she didn't care. Everything went black.

"SHINOZAKI!" Yoshiki screamed.

Mayu finally was there. She walked by and she saw her best friend on the floor and she gasped.

"AYUMI!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Corpse Party- Cheap and Used**

 **Chapter Eight**

"Ayumi!" Mayu squealed as she looked at her pale friend who was laying on the broken bed in the nurse's office.

"Wha?" Ayumi mumbled to herself as she slowly sat up. She felt a rush in her head and she got an automatic headache from getting up too fast. The room seemed to spin and she saw 4 sets of everything that was in front of her.

"What happened? How'd I get here.." Ayumi asked aloud, her head still spinning like crazy as if it were a trac. She was completely in a dazed state.

"Well," Mayu began to explain as she stared at her friend intently. "You passed out, you woke up, you threw up, you passed out again. And the class representative carried you here and he even cleaned up your vomit!" Mayu exclaimed as she looked at her friend with excitement.

Ayumi looked back at Mayu. Her eyes were slightly closed and she had a raised eyebrow. "What's so exciting?"

"Well I'm so glad that you're okay! I was really worried.. I don't know what I would do without you." Mayu stated as she handed Ayumi a cold bottle of water to help her freshen up and gain some energy.

"Thanks," she mumbled softly as she closed her eyes and sighed, taking a sip from the bottle. "So where is the class rep?"

Mayu sat down on a chair that was next to the bed and she set her hands on her lap. She played with the hem of her skirt. "He's getting you a change of clothes. You threw up on yourself and it was really really gross. The nurse should of done it but she's at lunch and she said she's not the one who handles throw up."

"Oh.. that makes sense I guess."

Mayu nodded. Ayumi was about to continue when she felt a cool breeze brush against her shoulders and neck.

Ayumi's pupils dilated and she looked down at herself and she realized how she didn't have her uniform top on or her skirt. She had on an under shirt though but you could clearly see her bra from underneath. Her face heated up and she gritted her teeth.

"Who undressed me...?"

"Kishinuma. Why?"

"IM GOING TO BEAT HIS ASS!" Ayumi violently growled as she jumped up from the bed. She got up too fast and she felt lightheaded. Everything began to spin again and her eyes couldn't focus on anything. Mayu quickly pushed Ayumi back down onto the bed and she frantically called for Yoshiki.

"What's going on?" He asked as he held up a white button up shirt and a uniform jacket that was meant for a boy.

Mayu gave an awkward, forced giggle as she looked at Yoshiki.

"Ayumi went a bit crazy when I told her how you undressed her."

Yoshiki stared at Ayumi with no expression and he rolled his eyes suddenly. "I did it because you had throw up on you. I had no intentions, plus why would I settle to do anything with you? You have nothing to show off anyway." He stated with a cheeky smile.

Ayumi felt her face grow hot and she growled, throwing the pillow that was behind her at the bleached blond, but he ducked just in time.

"Just give me the damn clothes already." She ordered as she shyly covered herself more with the thin blanket on the bed.

He nodded and handed her the white button up shirt and uniform coat.

"Oh and this." He handed her her skirt and she quickly snatched it away without saying thank you.

"Now will you tell me why you were so worked up? All this happened because of stress and I need to know why you're so stressed. Not sure if you were aware of this or not, but stress and tension like this isn't good for you and it shouldn't be so common for it to occur for you."

"I'm not telling you shit." She announced as she slipped on the button up shirt, buttoning it all the way up to her collarbone and she threw on the coat.

"Well, will you give me the big picture and not the details?" He suggested.

"No that won't happen." Ayumi said.

Mayu nervously watched the two bicker and she smiled awkwardly, standing up. "I- I think I'll just head back to class. I am already excused for helping you but I would like to enjoy my last two class periods of the day. Be safe."

And with that Mayu left, leaving the two boiling teens.

Yoshiki walked closer to Ayumi and he sighed. She was still on the bed, covering her legs since she didn't put the skirt on yet.

"You make things way more complicated than they should be, Shinozaki."

"Well maybe I like doing that, Kishinuma."

"You know, you're different then other girls. Are you bipolar?"

Ayumi bit at her lip and frowned as she stared at the class rep. "I can't believe you had the nerve to say that. I'm not bipolar. Nothing is wrong with me actually. Well, I have anemia.. But other than that, I'm fine."

"You seem emotionally unstable." He stated bluntly.

"I-I'm not! You're stupid." She hissed at him as she gave me a look. He noticed the look and be turned around, covering his eyes.

"You know you can tell me the truth. It'll help me when I tutor you." His eyes were still covered.

Ayumi hopped off the bed and pulled up her skirt, zipping it up swiftly. She adjusted the white shirt by tucking it in her skirt and she buttoned up the uniform jacket.

"None of that stuff matters. It should be easy to teach me, and you can look now."

He turned around and crossed his arms. "It isn't that easy when you're always crying."

* * *

The final bell rang, and it was the end of the school day. It was a Friday too. Ayumi walked alone from out of her classroom.

Yoshiki sent her back to class and she still wasn't so happy about that. She got so many looks from her fellow students and she could all feel them judging her to the core.

Ayumi carelessly walked down the halls in an effort to get to the entrance of the school. She saw some students she knew as she walked, and she could possibly tag along with them so she wouldn't have a boring weekend, but she decided not to. She saw Seiko and Satoshi, along with Rito but she wanted to avoid all those people at all costs. She wasn't in the mood to socialize.

She leaned against a bank of lockers, yawning. She was really exhausted from all that crying. She just wanted to sleep and drink.

"I can't believe he gave me his number.." Naomi muttered to herself as she walked past Ayumi. She held the sticky note with the digits on it and she gasped out loud from all her happiness.

"I can't believe it! He's so close to being mine."

Ayumi scoffed, trailing behind Naomi.

 _"She's so annoying. I'll just take that damn piece of paper and show her she's not all that."_

Naomi stuck the sticky note on the back of her binder and she held her binder loosely in her left hand as she continued to walk.

Ayumi automatically quickened her pace and she reached out and smiled when she felt the small paper. She carefully pulled it out and stopped in her tracks as she examined the number. Naomi still walked, not knowing anything.

"Perfect." She mumbled to herself with a mischievous smile.

* * *

"I'm home." Ayumi announced as she closed the worn out brittle door behind her. She smiled in satisfaction from seeing the place clean for once.

"Sis—"

"Agh what do you want Ayumi? I told you to not call me sis anymore. It was okay when we were little. It's irritating now."

Ayumi frowned. "Oh yeah. Sorry." She bit on her bottom lip, trying not to lash out and start a fight with her sister.

"What's for dinner?" Ayumi asked as she set her school bag down.

"I donno. I'm going out with Yuuya. Handle the food yourself. I'll be out all weekend. He has a private beach house." Hinoe stated, adjusting her red mini dress.

"Yuuya..?"

"Yuuya Kizami. My new boyfriend. The dude who you were making googly eyes at."

Ayumi shrugged. "Well sometimes I forget their names because you've had so many boyfriends."

Ayumi's older sister hissed. "I hate you."

"Ditto."

"Anyway, bye. He's outside waiting for me in his car." Hinoe opened the door and slammed it shut.

The petite girl let out a deep sigh. She looked down at her shoes and she reached into her pocket to pull out the phone number. She caressed and traced each number written in green ink on the crinkled paper slowly as she pondered hard.

She grabbed her phone and punched the number in. She held the phone to her ear and she listened to the ring.

"Hello?" Yoshiki said sternly and irritated. He was probably busy, Ayumi assumed.

"Tyrant."

"What do you want, Shinozaki."

"I was wondering if you could come over and help me study. I'm not doing anything today. I'm not going to be with any of the 'delinquents' so..."

Yoshiki hummed to himself and Ayumi heard his little hums. He said nothing.

"Well?" Ayumi questioned impatiently.

"Sure. I wonder one thing did you get my number tho?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Hah I don't know why I asked. I'm so cool and well known people would of course ask and spread around my number among the school."

"Knock if off with that annoying 'I'm better than you' shit. You make me not want your help." She hissed.

"I really don't have to help you." He stated teasingly, but Ayumi didn't really realize his annoying nature was only a joke.

"Oh well fuck you too."

Yoshiki scoffed. "Learn how to handle a joke Shinozaki."

"Ugh whatever. Just hurry. I'll text you the address."

"Alright, I'll see you there."

A/N: I NEVER UPDATE IM SO SORRY IM SO SHITTY SMH. I fucking hate it when a writer doesn't update a fanfic and like I'm such a hypocrite because I never update anything and I always give up. I'm trying really hard not to do that anymore. I'm just really busy, plus lack of motivation blah blah. Ignore the errors and enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Corpse Party- Cheap and Used**

 **Chapter Nine**

The sound of a loud rough knock caused Ayumi to groan. She knew who it was, but she found herself slightly happy to know he really did show up. She quickly adjusted her pigtails and stood up slowly from her spot on the sunken in couch. She walked to the door and she leaned her forehead against it, debating on if this was a good idea or not. She opened the door finally and bit at her lip as she did so.

Yoshiki stood there in his uniform. He held his book bag in his hand and he automatically walked in without Ayumi saying anything.

"Hey hey why're you just walking in? What makes you think you're so high and mighty to just barge in?" Ayumi questioned as Yoshiki rolled his eyes at her.

"Maybe because I am high and mighty? I don't think I need permission when it comes to you." He countered, letting a small chuckle escape his mouth as his eyes scanned the place.

"No need to be such a dick."

He chuckled again and ignored her insult, walking to the dining table that was clean for once. He set his bag gently down and pulled out the math assignment, along with other supplies.

"Thanks for not taking off your shoes." She stated sarcastically as she shut the door behind him, joining him at the table.

"You're still wearing your shoes."

"O-oh..." She felt her cheeks get hot.

Yoshiki shook his head and smiled. "You try acting smart and you try to outsmart me but I'll always win." He stated in a teasing way, his smile turning into that stupid smug grin of his.

Ayumi abruptly sat down and closed her eyes, frowning. "Just shut up already. I am smart and I'm better than you."

"Suuuuurrre." 

Neither of them said anything. They sat in silence. Ayumi got out her assignment and she waited for something to happen. She was a bit on edge. She's never been alone with a boy when she was actually sober.

"Where are your parents?" He suddenly asked to break the icy silence.

"Business trip." Ayumi said flatly as she twirled her twin tail between her dainty fingers.

"Interesting. Anyone else living here?"

Ayumi shrugged. "Nope just me I'm living on my own."

Yoshiki picked up a letter that was on the chair next to him and he waved it around for Ayumi to get a look at it. "Really? Alright so I guess if I ever see this Hinoe I'll ask her if that's true."

Frantically grabbing for the letter, Ayumi groaned. "You're so annoying! Give that to me!"

He calmly handed her the letter and she snatched it away, ripping it slightly.

"So who is Hinoe?" He asked as he answered one of his problems on his assignment, using his calculator to check.

"M-my sister." She stated shyly.

 _"Please don't know who she is please don't know who she is."_

"She works in town right? A waitress?"

Ayumi nodded and clasped her hands together, praying under the table he didn't know what she did or who she was.

It was partially true Hinoe was a waitress, well she was. Then she joined that business that was almost unspeakable to tell someone she wasn't close with. She knew she had nothing to be ashamed of since many girls did compensated dating, but she didn't want Yoshiki to know anything at all.

"Interesting." The tyrant said as he wrote down an answer to another problem. "Anyway, what do you need help with most? I don't want to do everything for you if you know everything except one thing."

"I just forgot the whole lesson, so please go over it again for me."

Yoshiki smiled smugly at Ayumi's pleas, and he simply nodded. "Alright, I'll begin then."

Ayumi stared deeply into his cool grey eyes. He wasn't looking at her at all, he was studying the book and pages in front of him. She could see his soft lips opening and closing but everything was silent. She was in a deep trance just by staring at him, she didn't even pay attention to his instruction.

"Shinozaki!" He shouted when he realized how she zoned off.

"Huh?" She mumbled as she blinked a few times, glaring at him.

"You're just as annoying as the other girls, staring at me and not even listening?"

"It's not like that! I'm just thinking..and I'm stressed. The zoning out just happened. You don't have to be such an asshole." Ayumi snapped.

"Don't get like that with me, learn how to handle a joke." He snickered while he picked up his silver mechanical pencil to scribble down the answer to a much larger problem.

Silence cascaded over them, and once again Yoshiki decided to break it again.

"Shinozaki, would you mind if I asked you some things?"

Ayumi bit at her lip. "Yeah I would. You're going to write everything down and show Ms. Yui aren't you?"

Yoshiki smiled at Ayumi's wittiness and he slowly set down his pencil on his open book.

"No, that was not my intention, but thanks for the idea."

"Ah, fuck you."

"Yes fuck me." He smiled smugly.

Ayumi's face went red hot and she growled.

"Shut up. You're a jerk. A tyrant."

"Yes. I'm a tyrant, but you don't seem to mind." The bleached blonde cooed as he completely forgot about Ms. Yui and the plan.

"Shut up shut up!" Ayumi hissed as she slammed her fist against the table.

Yoshiki's smug annoying grin spread wider at her reaction. For some reason, teasing and bugging Ayumi was way better than doing it with the other girls that always melted automatically from him saying hi, and they always clung to him. That sure did stroke his ego in all the right ways, but it wasn't as pleasing as seeing Ayumi in a constant annoyed, yet shy state whenever he talked to her.

Yoshiki crossed his arms as he looked at the angry Ayumi from across the table. "Calm down, Shinozaki. Hah, you're so..unique."

"I am?" She asked. She looked genuinely confused. She tilted her head like a lost dog and Yoshiki felt his heart suddenly pound from that adorable lost look she was giving him.

"You are.. You're very tough, yet sensitive. You're very sexual and full of lust but you're so shy and you could care less about sex. You're patient but also very, very short tempered. Most girls are always all bubbly, giggly, or they play hard to get. You're literally everything put in one."

Ayumi rolled her eyes, slouching and crossing her arms like the class rep.

"What's your point?"

"You're a walking contradiction."

Ayumi raised her brow, and sighed. "Is that good or?"

"You're unique. You're very interesting. I just wonder why you're like this."

"I wonder why too. People think I'm just lost but that's just my personality. My personality depends on certain things."

Yoshiki grinned. "I kind of like that."

"Some people don't."

* * *

It was way later now, and Ayumi was drooling, ready to slam her head into the table from how sleepy she was. She didn't want to fall asleep. She wanted to spend all the time she had with the class rep. He really was a big help, plus his company was soothing. She hadn't had anyone over in awhile. Usually she had to go to who ever's house if she wanted to spend time with whoever, but it was much more comforting having someone in her own shithole she called home.

"Wow. You actually got that problem right Shinozaki. And that one too. You're getting the hang of it. I think I'll go now though, if that's okay. You can handle yourself." He said softly to her as he gathered up all his items, shoving them into his bag.

"Kishinuna..." Ayumi muttered, completely groggy. "Could you please stay with me. Even if it's just for awhile. I don't want to be alone tonight. My sister.. I don't know when she'll be back."

Yoshiki was completely taken aback from this. Was she really asking him to spend the night?

"What about your parents. They'll be back won't they?"

"No. They won't. I don't really want to talk about it, but please, just stay with me. I need someone to talk to, and I just need someone here with me tonight." She pleaded, feeling defeated. She had no idea what she was even doing, but she didn't want to be alone.

The class rep saw how desperate she was, and he really couldn't say no. He didn't know what she would do if he said no. She would either throw a tantrum and cry and pass out again or punch him. He didn't want either of those things to happen, so he'd have to go with spending the night.

"Alright alright I'll stay. Come on let's sit on the couch and let's talk." He stood up and walked over to her, lending her a hand so she could get up. She took his hand without any hesitation and Yoshiki felt funny when he felt her small hand in his large one. He expected her to freak out like all the other girls, but she didn't, she was completely normal and she led him to the couch, which only made him feel even funnier.

They both sat down next to each other, and Ayumi yawned, which caused him to yawn too. Ayumi leaned onto him and she wasn't shy at all. Yoshiki on the other hand was flustered. He was more freaked out than anything honestly. He didn't know what to do.

"Mm.. Kishinuma?"

"What?" He stuttered.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

He laughed softly to himself and he nodded. "Of course you can. You can come to me about anything. I'm your tutor so I should know all your problems and what's affecting your learning environment, plus it'll help with the plan and with Ms. Yui."

"You're stupid. You don't have to use that excuse. I know you care and it's not because of Ms. Yui and the whole tutor thing." She countered as she yawned again.

"Maybe I do care but it's because you're human, plus you're such a crybaby."

"Shut up.. Anyway listen. I'm sorry for.. Well, making you stay with me. I've just been lonely. I don't really have anyone. Mayu doesn't even want to hang out with me anymore, she's busy with her stupid boy toy, and every other boy just thinks I'm their toy. I haven't been with someone in awhile where I can just sit and talk with them. This feels really nice, so uh, what I'm trying to say is, I appreciate this. I want to make it up in some way." She mumbled, finally getting shy. He found it funny how she got embarrassed over saying thank you but she won't get embarrassed being all over him like how she was now.

"It's not a big deal. The most you can do is not drink, don't get into fights, don't have sex, and help me get into that college." He stated.

"Shit, man. That's a lot of stuff."

He chuckled. "Well, didn't you want to make it up?"

She smirked, looking up at him. "Well yeah but I didn't want stupid unreasonable stuff to do."

"It's not unreasonable. I know you can do it."

She rolled her eyes. "I can, but I won't. It's that simple."

"You know I can leave right now."

"Okay! okay! I get it. I'll try to behave I guess to help you. That was the plan anyway but I'll actually try harder." Ayumi said as she leaned closer to Yoshiki, who wrapped his arm around her. She snugged into his side and she closed her eyes.

"You're really really cold."

"I know. I don't really feel good, Kishinuma." Ayumi hugged him tighter, shivering.

He flinched when he felt how close she was to him. "Do you want me to get you a blanket or carry you to your bed?"

"I sleep on the couch usually. Hinoe's boyfriends usually take my room..." She mumbled, closing her eyes again. "Hold me." She ordered him gently.

He obliged. At first he believed she was just trying to get with him but he could tell how weak she is. She was damaged in many ways and he knew Ayumi would never fake being sick just so he could touch her.

He held onto her as tight as he could. He unwrapped his arm from her and he wedged himself between the arm rest and the cushion and he grabbed Ayumi and pulled her close to him. She laid her head on his chest and she snuggled up to him, and she coughed once, feeling immense pain after. She was too weak.

"I won't sleep until you do. I want to make sure you're okay." He said in a serious tone.

Ayumi looked up at him completely shocked. "What? Really? You'd do that? Why're you being so caring..." She mumbles.

"Because you mean a lo—" before he could even say anything Ayumi was dead asleep on him, drooling and snoring.


	11. Chapter 11

**Corpse Party- Cheap and Used**

 **Chapter Ten**

Ayumi groaned softly as she opened her deep blue eyes. She felt something very unusual underneath her. She opened her eyes wider and she gasped as she felt the warmth of another body, much larger than her underneath her. She was on top of this said body. She screamed as she looked at the face and saw who it was.

"KISHINUMA WHAT THE FUCK?" She nervously shrieked, her cheeks painted red.

Her face grew redder by the second and he looked up at her with half lidded eyes. He groaned back at her and ruffled a hand through his bleached shiny hair. He had a hand on her back and he smiled smugly at her, not saying anything. Just enjoying how close they were, and he didn't stop smiling.

"Why're we like this? Please explain!?" She anxiously chirped as she tried to force herself up but his strong arm on her back prevented her from moving. She squirmed and writhed in his grasp.

"We had sex Shinozaki." He whispered to her in a husky voice.

Ayumi gasped at him, did he really say that? She could either punch him for being dumb or toy with him.

"Oh? We did? Well- let's just continue then." She gave him a coy smile and his face grew red. She slowly dragged herself down him, purposefully dragging her crotch against his on her way down. She sat up when she was in between his legs and he quickly raised his upper body up and gasped.

"Holy- oh my god what is happening please Shinozaki stop messing around right now I'll give you detention I will get you suspended..." he helplessly stuttered and groaned as she gave him a sly smile. He was completely defenseless and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"What's wrong? Is the class rep scared because he was messing around and he didn't think I would do anything about it? Let me show you something..."

Yoshiki shamelessly got turned on, which was rare. He usually didn't as he was very picky with his girls. In reality he had a lot of girls wanting him but he didn't want any of them and he could never look at any of them in certain ways. He didn't even have a type! He didn't even know what he wanted. He did have this ONE crush long ago, but he refused to ever contact her ever again even if his life depended on it.

Ayumi carefully slid her hand up his leg onto his upper thigh. She went to his crotch and he gasped at the feeling.

"Fuck-" he groaned. Ayumi blushed at the sound and she looked up at him in shock, raising her hand making it a fist and roughly punched him.

"OH MY fuck oh my god what the fuck are you- MMMM! SHINOZAKI I DONT CARE IF YOU DIDNT DO THIS AT SCHOOL YOURE GOING TO HAVE DETENTION WHEN WE GET BACK ON MONDAY!" He screamed as he continuously groaned and cursed from the pain. It definitely wasn't as bad as being kicked but being excited and then getting punched wasn't the most pleasing thing.

"FUCK YOU FOR SAYING WE HAD SEX, AS IF I'D HAVE SEX WITH YOU EVER!" She yelled back, sticking her tongue out and pointing to it, gagging.

He abruptly rolled off the couch, kicking her by accident.

"WOW OKAY! Just kick me jackass that's okay." She nagged at him sticking her tongue out at him.

He stuck his tongue back out at her and narrowed his eyes at her, baring his teeth. "You fucking grind against me, touch my fucking dick through my pants and then punch it?"

"Well, you got conceited. Why is it such a big deal I can understand the punching but why do you care if I touched you?" Ayumi sat up straight as she looked at him, tilting her head full of interest. "Most guys would of liked it."

He rolled his eyes and spoke in a stern manner to her as if she were a puppy. "Well maybe I'm not like most guys. Whatever it's beac— never mind forget it I can't trust you."

Ayumi frowned a bit and felt something in her ache as she gained the new info of her not being trustworthy. Yeah she was rude, a "hoe" sometimes, and a terrible student but overall she was the most trustworthy person you'd ever meet. There was nothing wrong with liking sex anyway and she didn't like to refer to herself as one but that was one of the names she was given.

She sighed as she reached out to him. "Kishinuma..I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry I just I don't know wh—"

"I'm fucking leaving. You're so dysfunctional! You're so unnecessary. Did we really need to have this whole scene!? Whatever. Don't contact me ever again." And with that, Yoshiki grabbed his bag and stormed out.

Ayumi viscously groaned into her hands, stomping her foot. She growled to herself, stepping forward ready to run out the door and chase after him until she heard a voice.

"Y-y-yikes!" Hinoe emerged from her room, scantily dressed as usual. She had been eavesdropping. She hiccuped and giggled, tucking a piece of her long shiny hair behind her ear. "A-ayumiii-" Hinoe cooed. "I-I might have drank tooo much im a bit dippy right n- DIZZY not dippy haaa~!" Hinoe mindlessly babbled and laughed. Ayumi got up from the couch, walked up to Hinoe, and lead her back into her room. Hinoe was stumbling and she leaned against Ayumi.

As she leaned against Ayumi she turned her head and looked down, laughing out loud.

"My god your breath stinks- wash your mouth." Ayumi gagged and gently pushed Hinoe back into bed, tucking her in in the most loving way she could. Ayumi felt the cool feathery fabric of the blanket on her fingertips and sighed, yearning for it. Sleeping on the couch especially with ripped up thin blankets wasn't the best feeling in the world. Ayumi was so deeply angered with Hinoe for being so cruel, selfish, and down right rude, but regardless this was her sister.

Hinoe continued to giggle and slur her idiotic words, breaking Ayumi out of her fantasies of having a warm fluffy bed all to herself. Ayumi patted the bed and straightened out the blanket, and she felt a long thick bottle. She gasped and lifted the blanket up to see three bottles.

"Jesus Hinoe! Why do you do this. Damn. No wonder you're so messed up." Ayumi rolled her eyes and began to walk away, and Hinoe stopped her.

"Uh...haha...Yuuya is still here send him out please while I..rest.." Hinoe giggled as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Ayumi smiled to herself slightly, looking at her mess of an older sister. She stepped back slightly, and the floor creaked. She looked at her sister lovingly through the crack of the door the door until it was fully closed.

"What was all the screaming about?" A very deep and attractive voice questioned. Ayumi gasped and turned around to see Yuuya, towering over her. He was extremely attractive Ayumi could never deny that. He smirked as he looked at the petite girl and his smirk grew. "You're really cute."

She blushed slightly and gave him a smug smile right back, going on her tiptoes to get a better look at his face. She scanned him up and down slowly, drinking in every attractive detail about him. "You're not so bad yourself." He chuckled. "Sorry to say this but even if you're not so bad, you have to leave. Hinoe doesn't feel good."

Yuuya gave Ayumi puppy eyes and knelt down, clasping his hands together. "Oh please pleaaaassse." He groaned which made Ayumi smile. "Let me stay, or how about you and I go out. That way we both are gone." He anxiously waited for Ayumi's answer and he continued to furrow his brows in such an adorable way.

Hinoe continuously had stolen Ayumi's many boyfriends, even slept with some of her girl friends. She wasn't stealing Yuuya in the slightest if they just hung out, right? Even if she did happen to steal him she wouldn't care.

Ayumi tapped her foot against the rotten dirty floor. "Hmm... I guess we can head to town and eat."

"Ah yes thank you uh..."

"Shinozaki."

He rolled his eyes and gave a hearty laugh. "Your first name."

"It's a secret."

They walked into town, it wasn't that late but all the lights shined bright and Ayumi couldn't help but admire the beauty of all the ornate buildings. People chattering and horns honking made Ayumi not feel alone. She felt cozy inside to finally be out having a good time.

Yuuya had a white shirt that was half buttoned on, with his school uniform pants. Ayumi had tight leggings on and a very light shirt hoodie. She typically never dressed like that but she figured if she was going out she might as well dress to show off her best assets. As they walked Yuuya walked behind Ayumi admiring her.

"You have a nicer ass than Hinoe."

Ayumi turned around and raised a brow. "Should I be happy about that?" She smiled.

Yuuya ran up to her and put his arm around her. "Yes of course."

The two of them walked in unison down the sidewalk, Ayumi's flats clicking against the ground. The sound of familiar voices had Ayumi triggered. She heard the voices get louder and louder and her eyes went wide. She jumped up and grabbed onto Yuuya's collar, dragging him down with her and she planted a sloppy kiss onto his lips. She closed her eyes tightly and prayed this would work.

Mayu, Alan, and Charlotte were all walking down the sidewalk. Mayu and Alan hand and hand and Charlotte third wheeling.

"Have you spoken to Shinozaki at all?" Alan inquired Mayu, who quickly brushed off Ayumi. "We don't really talk to Ayumi anymore. She had a breakdown like a loser." The group of three laughed, surprisingly Charlotte too, who was very caring when it came to Ayumi and would never laugh before.

"Do you think she's going soft on us?" Alan teased as he glanced lovingly at Mayu.

"Well duh!" She giggled. "She never smokes anymore. You guys even told me she stopped with those gang fights and hanging with Rito."

Ayumi broke away from the messy kiss and left Yuuya breathless as she heard their voices being drowned out by other groups of people and cars honking.

"So your name is Ayumi?" Yuuya asked with a big smile plastered on his face. Ayumi giggled in return, popping her hip to the side and crossing her arms.

"It might be. Anyway, come on, let's keep going I don't want to think about those people that talk shit about me."

Yuuya took a firm grasp of Ayumi's teeny hand and nodded. "I don't want to think about anything else except you."

Ayumi laughed and gazed up at him. "God you're cheesy."

Of course Ayumi felt betrayed and bothered by her so called good friends talking so terribly about her, but she had a hot guy with her that would completely take her mind off things.

The two teens continued to prance down the side walk and they made a left into a shopping center. A spa was there along with a small restaurant and a few shops. Book stores and a store full of trinkets and home decor.

"This looks like a fine place to eat, huh Ayumi?"

Ayumi simply nodded and they walked. Little did they know that there was a group of people spying.

"What the fuck is Ayumi doing with...who is that? He doesn't go to our school. Fucking Charlotte.. she literally texted me one minute ago that she saw someone who looked like Ayumi with another guy. She said it probably wasn't her. Fucking liar she loves to get a rise out of me..." Rito mumbled to himself as he gritted his teeth, stomping around and groaning. As Rito nervously watched the teeny girl enter the restaurant with that strange man, he heard a voice.

"Nanase?"

Rito screamed, flailing his arms up in defense and turning around.

"I WILL HIT— oh. Ass rep." Rito adjusted his black long sleeved shirt while he cleared his throat.

Yoshiki rolled his eyes, walking towards the black haired boy. "Haha. Very mature of you Nanase. What're you looking a—" Yoshik stopped dead in his tracks, gasped, and shook his head. "Woah..is she...with someone else?" He felt downright betrayed. Why? Why? Was all he could ask himself. He was completely taken aback. He had a bitter taste in his mouth. Yes he did say he didn't want Ayumi to contact him anymore but he didn't really mean it. It was a spur of the moment type of ordeal. Any boy, he was sure, would of been completely pissed off for being lead on and then rejected in such a brutal, violent way. He was beyond furious and he sure as hell wanted to throw Rito like a dart through the glass window when he saw Ayumi and Yuuya sitting together at a table, smiling so happily as they gazed at each other. Being the class rep though, he couldn't act as violent as he would of liked too.

Rito sneered, clenching his fists. "HEY why would you care if she's with someone?! Wait did she do something with you and now you're hung up on her?! UGH that slut. She's playing with the three of us then."

Yoshiki calmly walked forward to Rito, grabbing him by the collar of his black shirt. He narrowed his eyes as he growled into Rito'a ear. "Listen. She's not a slut. Don't be so disrespectful towards women."

Rito gulped hard, immediately gasping after. Sweat dripped off his temple and he was too frightened to move an inch. "S-sorry."

"Sorry for what? Will you say why you're sorry?" Yoshiki demanded more than asking.

"I'm sorry for calling her a slut." Rito helplessly peeped as he averted his gaze to Ayumi who he could perfectly see through the glass window, whom was smiling happily with the mysterious man.

Yoshiki gave him a smug smile, gliding his free hand through his smooth hair. He roughly let go of Rito by shoving him back.

"Can I ask you...why you are here?" Rito weakly chirped.

Yoshikis eyes widened. He didn't live near this area at all, and the school wasn't close at all near here. "I was meeting someone. No more questions okay."

Rito gulped once again, and cleared his throat. "Uh, uh listen" he began with a hint of shyness. "Let's not let Ayumi know about this. She can't know we saw her or that we know about her new man. I'm fucking pissed too okay? She kept blowing me off man, and not in the way I wanted her to. And then she ditches me for you and all of a sudden this dude shows up? Something isn't adding up."

Yoshiki simply crossed his arms, shifting his stance so his weight was on the opposite leg this time. "It's none of our business."

Rito simply shrugged and walked off, making sure he bumped Yoshiki roughly in his shoulder as he made his exit.

 _"It sure as hell will be my damn business though if she starts to focus on him and not school...and well me. No I mean school god why am I thinking this all of a sudden. I don't even like her as a person."_ Yoshiki thought.

Yoshiki was done with Ayumi's antics. Did she really want to change or did she just want to toy with him and sleep around with everyone? The more he thought about how she made him so frustrated the more furious and vengeful he got. That's all his mind could focus on. He very well knew though the game was on. He knew exactly who to call.

* * *

It was finally Monday. Hinoe got into a huge fight with Yuuya in the morning since she heard rumors of him hanging out with a mysterious girl. As soon as Ayumi heard Hinoe's slurred yells and the terrible sound of bottles being thrown against the wall, she left as soon as possible. Outside her door was her book bag. Charlotte had left it there, Ayumi assumed. She still was hurt by her so called friends words about her. She couldn't really trust anyone.

As she arrived early to school, she saw groups of other students walking around. They all exchanged glares at Ayumi, who gritted her teeth and made fists, stomping away from the herds of idiots. Ayumi didn't even know how long it had been since she's been hanging out with the class rep. She doesn't remember her last drink either. Even at the restaurant she was at with Yuuya, she didn't drink. Had it been weeks? Two months? Time flew by so much when she thought of the class rep and spent time with him.

Ayumi's eyes remained glued on the tile pathway inside the school. She clung to her bag tightly as if it were her shield against the hurtful words people were saying. She heard the cold whispers of her peers reflect off the walls, ringing in her ears nonstop.

"She was with someone from another school."

"What happened with her and Nanase?"

"Wasn't she with...the class rep?"

"I'm sure she probably had a threesome with them all. Nasty girl."

"A hoe just like her _sister_." She heard a familiar voice.

Ayumi stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart pumped wildly within her, her pupils shrinking to such an extreme scale. The students standing in front of her saw that look in her eye, and they slowly tiptoed backwards.

Ayumi didn't quite understand why she was upset, why her bag and shoes were on the ground, and why she was on top of Naomi punching her in the face. She called her sister a hoe all the time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Corpse Party- Cheap and Used**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Naomi violently sobbed as she held an ice pack to her eye. Her sobs caused her whole body to shake. Yoshiki sat next to her with his arm wrapped around her. He rubbed her arm gently, sighing.

"Please don't cry anymore okay. Just please. You'll start to hyperventilate. It won't be fun for either of us Nakashima."

Naomi nodded as her sobs subsided, but they evolved into sniffles and whimpering. Yoshiki stared blankly at the ground. He didn't know how to feel, and when it came to Ayumi that seemed to be a common occurrence.

 _"First she...abuses me basically. I catch her with another guy. She's been avoiding her friends. Being completely isolated...doesn't seem like her type of thing. And now this..she punched a girl_."

The door to the nurses office slid open and there stood a very tired Ayumi, along with Ms. Yui trailing behind. The deranged look in her eye disappeared, but what was left behind were cold dead fish eyes. She didn't frown, she didn't blink. She looked Naomi dead in the eye for a decent amount of time before bowing and bitterly saying sorry.

"SORRY? THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY IT SO CASUALLY?!" Naomi violently shrieked, standing up from her chair so fast it fell back with a metal clang echoing in the room.

Yoshiki jumped up from his chair and grabbed onto Naomi's arm to restrain her from doing anything drastic.

Ms. Yui awkwardly smiled and raised a hand up to Naomi. "Nakashima...please...calm do—"

"Be thankful I didn't do worse." Ayumi sneered, making a first.

Ms. Yui grabbed onto Ayumi's petite figure by her shoulders, yanking her back out of Naomi's reach. "Now now girls... please let's just, work this out."

"NO! She should be expelled! Expelled! She should burn in HELL!" The brunette cried out, falling to her knees and sobbing.

Ayumi stared at Naomi, rolling her eyes before sassily pivoting away to the door. She had her hand on the side of the door ready to slide it. "Pathetic."

And with that, the door slid open and closed. Silence filled the room.

Naomi held her breath, not sure wether to cry or scream. Ms. Yui and Yoshiki made awkward eye contact.

"That...that bitch!" Naomi gasped out, looking down at her hands and feeling the hot droplets fall onto her palms.

* * *

"Nakashima..we can't expel her. Technically you started it, as childish as that is. You harassed her. That's bullying. What you said to her could of made her feel threatened so she acted with self defense." Ms. Yui stated calmly, towering over Naomi as she sat on the chair in the health office. The guidance counselor stood by Ms. Yui's side.

"Your sensei is right, young lady. We should give you both detention but I think you both just need time to heal in your own way, away from negativity." The guidance counselor added on, smiling bitterly. "If Shinozaki hurts you again we will look into the matter more thoroughly."

Naomi simply gasped, dropping the ice pack from her eye. "She's a delinquent! She smokes all the time in the classroom and all she does is cause trouble!"

"WHICH-" Ms. Yui cleared her throat, smiling gently to the guidance counselor as a way to reassure him. "She has stopped. She stopped ditching. She's not exactly doing her work but she hasn't caused trouble at all. I will be on my way now. Hurry along to your next period after the nurse comes back to check you one more time. Okay?" Before Naomi could even blink Ms. Yui and the guidance counselor scurried off, nervously chatting amongst themselves.

Naomi leaned back into the metal chair, groaning. "This isn't fair Kishinuma."

Yoshiki looked at Naomi emotionlessly before crossing his arms, leaning against the cupboard. "Life isn't fair..."

"Class rep! Don't say that to me. Come on...please can't you...have her go away for a few days?" Naomi looked up at Yoshiki, absolutely desperate. She knitted her brows as she crossed her arms underneath her bust making it appear even bigger.

Yoshiki nervously looked at her chest before clearing his throat.

"I'll try."

* * *

The bell echoed around the halls for lunch. Ayumi walked to the lunch room bitterly. She was used to having eyes on her, but this time felt different. For once she showed her weakness: her sister. She usually fought everyone over _everything_ and no one would question it. Ayumi could feel it, she was breaking. She wasn't breaking her old habits. She was just breaking her soul and everyone was watching it turn into rubble.

"Is anything worth fighting anymore..." Ayumi whispered to herself as she sat down at a vacant table. She set her book bag on top, laying her head on it as if it were a pillow. She could hear footsteps all around her.

 _"Did you hear what she did?"_

 _"She's such a monster.."_

 _"Poor Naomi-San..."_

 _"She's honestly the devil..."_

 _"I'd still bang her—"_

Ayumi growled to herself as she sat up, eyeing everyone. Few girls made eye contact and they quickly squealed, looking away. Ayumi looked down at her bag.

"HEY! HEY! Ayumi!" Ayumi gasped, looking up. It was Mayu, Rito, and Alan.

"We heard what you did to Nakashima! We saw the blood in the hallway. It was way cool-" Rito gushed, absolutely turned on by Ayumi's violent nature.

"Fuck off."

"Oof, I love it when you're so feisty." Rito said as he smoothly slid next to Ayumi at the table. Mayu and Alan followed in his footsteps, sitting across from her.

Mayu smiled at Ayumi innocently and it practically made Ayumi barf.

Alan had his arm around Mayu, which made her bounce around in joy giggling.

"We sure missed you. I'm so glad to know you're not going soft on us!" Mayu stated, reaching out to pat Ayumi's hand. Mayu's hand was gently on top of Ayumi's.

Ayumi raised her thick brows with a smile tugging at her lips. "Take your hand off me before you're the one on the ground bleeding."

Mayu hesitantly pulled off her hand, furrowing her brows, full of fear. "W...what the hell? Ayumi? Why're you being like that with me?"

"That's a good question. But you know what's an even better one?! How can someone look another person in the eye so loving when they were just talking about them?" How can you lie to someone? How can you give me that fake smile and act all happy to see me when you're not?" Ayumi stood up from the table, leaning over so much until she was in Mayu's face.

Mayu tried to lean back but Ayumi gladly grabbed her by her collar. She gulped hard, whimpering.

Everyone around them sat in shock. Alan didn't move a muscle let alone exhale. Rito was practically swooning and staring at Ayumi's up skirt as she leaned.

Ayumi quietly whispered to Mayu, frowning with narrow eyes. "Fuck _you_."

Before Mayu could process the threat in her head, a booming voice broke the tension as an announcement from the intercom came on.

"Shinozaki, Ayumi. Shinozaki, Ayumi. Please report to classroom A-2. Please report to classroom A-2..."

Everyone stared at Ayumi as she pushed Mayu away as she let go. Mayu winced in her seat, breathing heavy and clutching onto Alan's arm, as if that were any help.

As Ayumi made her way into the classroom she was instructed to go to, she felt something inside of her stomach churn. She hadn't eaten so she didn't know what she would throw up if she had to, she just knew she wanted to desperately throw up from stress. She set one petite hand on the door knob, as she turned it, she held her breath. The noise of the hinges instructed her to exhale as she walked in.

"Shinozaki." Yoshiki stated, standing there towering her as always. His eyes seemed sharper and his features seemed much harsher in Ayumi's eyes. She eyed him, feeling that fear she felt when she first met him. He didn't say anything, he gestured to a seat and she sat.

He remained silent as he paced around, arms folded across his chest.

Ayumi nervously twitched in her seat, her left leg shaking quickly as she bit at her lip.

"Yoshi—"

"It's Kishinuma." He growled at her, pacing around faster, never looking her in the eye.

Ayumi cleared her throat hard as if that would melt away the embarrassment she felt. "Kishinuma, I-"

"You're suspended for 3 days."

Her eyes slowly went wide, and she stared into space. "W...what..."

"You're suspended for 3 days. Leave now. No excuses just leave."

Ayumi abruptly stood up, grabbing onto the sleeve of his uniform jacket. She tugged on it with all her might, forcing him to stop pacing around to face her.

"No...no no.. I thought we made progress? Please I- please. Please no."

"Listen here A-...Shinozaki. You've made me disgusted with how you've been acting. I've done everything I can to help you. I've been nothing but kind to you, and I've wasted all my personal time on you as well!"

Tears ran down Ayumi's cheeks as she sniffled. "Please! Listen! I'm sorry I'll behave please I'm sorry. Are you still upset over that morning when we woke up together?"

Yoshiki rolled his eyes at her, frowning. "Oh god no- it's because of who you were with that same day!"

"Wha...same day? What do you mean?"

"OH forget it!" He groaned out of frustration, violently pulling his arm away making her wince.

"Don't do this!"

"Would you rather be expelled or suspended?"

Ayumi gulped hard, sniffling. She parted her lips but nothing came out- just a soft breath of defeat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Corpse Party- Cheap and Used**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Yoshiki smiled to himself as he stood next to Ms. Yui's desk, organizing her assignments. He stacked the papers together and put them up on the desk, smacking them against the surface so they would be in a neat stack.

"Today is just such a very nice day, don't you think?" He chirped unusually happy.

Ms. Yui raised a brow, chuckling. "You're the first student to ever be happy. I don't think most would be excited to be an hour and a half early at school. Also..." Ms. Yui began as she took a sip from her tea.

"I'm absolutely amazed Kishinuma. Shinozaki has changed quite a bit. She hasn't brought any cigarettes or alcohol on the premises... she just hasn't been bad. Minus the Nakashima incident. That was, absolutely horrifying."

Yoshiki quietly nodded in agreement. "I just..." he gave a smug smile. "I don't think she'll be here today, or for awhile in fact. It feels good to not have to babysit."

Ms. Yui looked up at Yoshiki completely puzzled as she typed in some emails. "Why do you say that?"

Yoshiki chuckled, crossing his arms. "It's just a really good feeling I have." Yoshiki walked away from the desk. He glanced out the door at the few bundles of students floating around in the halls. He leaned his body against the door frame and cleared his throat.

"Ms. Yui?"

Ms. Yui rapidly pressed her delicate fingers against the keys. "Yes?" She called out to him.

"What happens if I can't fix her? If I can't help her graduate?"

Ms. Yui giggled. "Well obviously you won't get into that college-"

Yoshiki raised his brows in shock as he awkwardly walked back into the classroom. He mouthed the word "oh" before sighing.

"Is there a reason why we didn't suspend Shinozaki?"

Ms. Yui scooted her chair closer into her desk as she typed. She looked at Yoshiki with her eyes as her hands continued to work their magic.

"Kishinuma, for being such a genius you sometimes ask really silly questions. There is a reason why. In fact, many. Do we really want her getting into street fights, stealing. God I've heard rumors of her getting with married men and the wives tried to follow her here to school." Ms. Yui stated this as if it was a well-known fact.

"Holy shit." Yoshiki cursed under his breath, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"So as we speak- if she doesn't show up she's most likely with other men?"

Ms. Yui stared blankly, unsure of what to say.

"Well, yes, but she could also be steal—"

"I gotta go." The words escaped out of his mouth after the fact he ran out of the classroom.

"Kishinuma?! Come back? Why're you leaving?!" Ms. Yui screamed out as she stood up, her flats clicking against the tile floor as she rushed to the door.

Yoshiki ran out of the school, busting through all the doors and almost tripping over his own feet from how anxious he was. He ran and ran, and he could feel the gravel and earth crunch beneath him the farther he got. He didn't even know what street he was on anymore. He just knew he had to get to Ayumi.

He strategically shimmied through blobs of people on the sidewalk, looking ahead into the distance he would have to run. He could feel his legs already giving out, but he couldn't stop running and he wouldn't. It didn't matter if he had to run 3 miles or walk, making it take longer.

"Huh? Kishinuma? Why're you so...sweaty and out of breath?" A familiar voice called out, standing near the bleached blonde hunched over on the sidewalk. Yoshiki glanced up, panting hard. He squinted as he stared up.

"Nakashima? Is that an eyepatch?"

"Yeah..." Naomi timidly stated as she blushed. "I just didn't want people looking at my black eye."

"That's...very...ugh- ah nice." Yoshiki gasped out as he stood up, twisting side to side. His body emitted loud cracking noises as he groaned.

"Thank you so much for getting Shinozaki suspended."

Yoshiki continued to crack his bones as he anxiously heaved in air.

"It's no problem Nakashima." He responded, swallowing hard. His eyes lit up as he saw a sparkling liquid in a bottle.

"I would really like to make it up to you.." She softly cooed, inching closer to him with her hand out. She gently touched his shoulder, sliding her hand down his arm.

"Give me that water and you don't owe me one thing."

"Really? My water?" She glanced down at her book bag, watching the water shift side to side in the bottle.

Yoshiki nodded. "Are you sure you don't want anything better than that I mean-"

"Nakashima I don't have time for this." Yoshiki swiftly snatched the bottle from her bag

"Wait wait Kishinuma I need that for gym!" She whined out, grabbing onto his arm. The two fidgeted, endlessly bickering over the water.

"Hey Nakashima look over there-"

"Uh okay—"

She smiled, rolling her eyes. "Silly there is nothing the—"

She turned around to face Yoshiki.

"And he's gone."

Yoshiki ran endlessly till he reached that little shopping center with the restaurant and bookstores. He threw his head back, squirting water all over his face. He shook his head, spraying water around him.

He hunched over once again, his palms set against his knees as he vigorously puffed. The sweat and water delicately dripped down his sharp features. He was too tired to even raise his sleeve to wipe. Why did Ayumi have to live so far? Yoshiki shook off the burning sensation in his knees as he cautiously marched to the door he remembered to be Ayumi's. He took one gulp of water from the bottle before throwing it over his shoulder.

"Shinozaki! Shinozaki!" He knocked once on the wobbly door. He waited another minute before knocking again. "SHINOZAKIIIII!"

"Damn! Hold on!" A rather deep voice yelled back.

Yoshik stared at the door full of relief as he saw it swing open, but to his disbelief it wasn't Ayumi.

"Who are...you?" The mysterious person inquired as he tilted his head to the side.

"I think I should be asking who you are." Yoshiki countered back. He eyed the man who was shirtless and glistening from sweat.

"I'm Yuuya Kizami."

Yoshiki took a step back, gasping. _"I'm too late...it's him.."_

"Okay are you going to just stand there, or explain why you're here.. I'm kind of busy."

Yoshiki cleared his throat, a bit intimidated. He scratched the back of his head nervously, refusing to glare at Kizami.

"Is Shinozaki here?"

"Which one. Hinoe or Ayu-"

"Ayumi!" Yoshiki blurted out. It sent shivers down his spine as he said her name. He's never ever said it, let alone scream it out.

"Listen I don't really know where she's at but I'll get Hinoe. Maybe she knows."

Yoshiki simply nodded, crossing his arms as he waited. The man disappeared and within seconds reappeared with Hinoe.

Hinoe shooed Kizami away as she leaned against the doorframe, giggling and eyeing Yoshiki.

"Oh gosh you are handsome...! Wait have I seen you before? Maybe Ayumi has mentioned you? I don't know but...you are certainly something." Hinoe cooed, reaching a hand out to pat Yoshiki's shoulder. Yoshiki cleared his throat, rolling his eyes.

"Listen I don't have time for this I've just been having too much of long chats with people and all I want is to find Shinozaki."

"Huh? Oh yeah. She didn't show up at all. Never came home at all." Hinoe stood up straighter, hands on her hips.

"Oh god...where could she be?"

"Hell if I know. Bye bye now." Hinoe giggled and gave a quick wink before slamming the door shut.

Hinoe quickly pried the door open, "call me okay?" She slammed it once more.

Yoshiki growled as he rolled his hand into a fist, punching the wall near the door. He groaned and leaned his head against the doorframe, feeling all his hope dwindle out of his body.

* * *

Ayumi shuffled pitifully on the sidewalk. Usually when she walked, she would sway her hips with her head held high. Instead, she was hunched over, shuffling as her tears hit the pavement beneath her. She didn't know what time it was, or what day. Her phone was dead, but that didn't bother her.

She could feel the icy air nip at her neck, and her eyelids began to sink until they were fully closed. The chatter of people seemed to drown into the sound of Ayumi's wobbly footsteps.

"Hurry! Could you walk any slower-" a hyper tall girl screamed as she grabbed onto another females hand, rushing her towards a giant building towering over everyone. Ayumi grumpily peeled her eyes open. Her bright eyes scanned the clothes these girls were wearing, completely baffled as to why they were matching.

Ayumi looked up and she gasped, taking a step back.

"That's a school building! And those are uniforms...oh god how far did I walk."

"Are you a transfer student here? That's not our uniform?" A very petite girl questioned, inching closer to Ayumi. They were around the same height.

Ayumi's eyes went wide as she saw this girl. She was absolutely adorable with big green eyes. She looked like a delicate doll.

Ayumi opened her mouth to respond, but her mouth quickly got dry.

"Is that the Kisaragi uniform?" The girl asked, stepping forward to the intimidated girl in front of her. She completely disregarded the obvious discomfort on Ayumi's face.

Ayumi nodded, gulping and crossing her arms behind her back.

"Wow! I have a friend who's crush goes there.. well, I would say we are friends with him...but he might not agree." The girl giggled to herself.

"Oh I'm sorry I've just been running my mouth and you haven't said a word. You're from that school, and Kisaragi is super far from here..."

Ayumi wiped the dryness off her lips with the back of her sleeve before she stiffly chuckled.

"Field trip." Ayumi shrugged.

"Huh? Where are the others then?" The little girl continued to be nosy, giving a teasing smile to Ayumi.

"Only a selective few could come. It's a private thing." Ayumi muttered, looking to the side nervously.

"Really because I would of known for sure if Kisaragi students would be he—"

"Shut up okay it's none of your damn business!" Ayumi snapped, crossing her arms and groaning to herself.

The petite girl frowned. She bowed to Ayumi, desperately apologizing.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't pry like that. It's none of my business it's just Kisaragi is so far far away and-"

"Please just shut up!" Ayumi helplessly pleaded, a frown tugging at her lips.

"Oh gosh I am sorry I'm rambling again, I'll just leave you alone." The girl swiftly turned away, marching off.

"Wait wait- please don't." Ayumi begged.

"Wha...why? What's wrong?"

"Please I just could use another girl."

The girl walked back to Ayumi slowly and looked down at her. She set her hand on her fragile frame as she frowned.

"...what's on your mind?"

Ayumi shyly looked up, biting at her lip.

"I'm only telling you this because I know I'll never see you again and no one here knows me anyway so... here goes." The girl nodded at Ayumi with that same smile that pissed her off.

Ayumi parted her lips gently to drink up all the air. She exhaled, but the air didn't stop her heart from bursting out of her chest. Ayumi didn't want to hear herself say it, but she found herself saying it without thinking.

"Well, there's this boy."


	14. Chapter 14

**Corpse Party- Cheap and Used**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

"A boy?"

"Yes! A...a boy. He really pisses me off. So much. I want to slap him but at the same time I want to...hold his hand." Ayumi stared, her voice quivered slightly as she remembered his stupid face. She could feel her cheeks heat up, and that tingly feeling starting to come back.

The girl looked at Ayumi, smiling.

"Well go on!"

"God...he has this stupid smug smile, he's so conceited and he's rude to me. Then again I'm really mean to him as well. But that smile... and his really broad nice shoulders. I find myself thinking of him a lot. I should be mad at him but I find myself not being mad. I act mad, but I'm not mad at all." Ayumi shyly confessed, looking down at her hands and she intertwined them together, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"You like him." The girl smiled even more, getting all giddy. Ayumi cringed, realizing how jumpy this girl was, just like Mayu. But she was different, her excitement was genuine. She smiled more with her eyes than her mouth.

"I don't. I don't like people. I don't know okay. I've never felt this way before. Never."

"There's a first for everything though."

"It doesn't matter if I do like him. He doesn't like me."

"Hush. Don't be so negative. Tell me more about him."

"He has these such stunning eyes. It's not even because of the color. The way he raises his eyebrows at me, and when he widens his eyes and narrows them.. He just has such beautiful eyes." Ayumi explained with hand gestures, making the girl giggle from how lively she got from just thinking of this said boy.

"Ah, I have someone like that. We are best friends but...they like someone else."

Ayumi frowned. "That fucking sucks."

"Yes indeed-" The girl giggled to herself before deeply sighing. "It's very one sided, and it hurts to look at someone you love and you catch them looking at someone else and not you."

"You loved this person?"

"I still love 'em." She stated bitterly, tucking a strand of her short hair behind her ear.

"He suspended me though. He was really mad at me. He's been mad at me. I've apologized. I really am sorry. It's just that...he makes me feel so many things and I can't even act right. I get so mad, sad, but I'm happy to even be around him."

"He suspended you? Was he like a class rep?" The girl questioned, grabbing onto Ayumi's hand and leading her towards the building.

"Yeah he is..and he did..but I did nothing that bad!" She urged, awkwardly laughing. "It's...it's nothing I shouldn't have told you this-" Ayumi pulled away from the girl hesitantly.

"You're hours away from the school on foot. I can lie for you and say you're thinking of transferring. I'll say I promised to show you around the school." She sweetly smiled, making Ayumi melt.

"That's really...kind of you." Ayumi gasped out gently, feeling her heart twitch in confusion. She thought Mayu was kind, but this girl was just overly sweet. It wasn't sickening though.

"Can you tell me more about your love?" Asked Ayumi, marching in unison with the girl inside the school. Ayumi's eyes hovered over all the girls in matching uniform. She saw a banner hanging from the ceiling that read "St. Cruz Girls' High School"

"I would rather not. I'm not ready to talk about it. But trust me, they're the most amazing person on the planet."

Ayumi once again, felt eyes on her, but these eyes were more gentle. Like a group of deer surrounding her and sniffing her in the forest. It was pleasant and homely.

"The people here are much more nicer than the ones at Kisaragi." Ayumi pointed out, their footsteps echoing down the halls.

"I don't want to be rude but...your school is kind of uh, bad? It's full of very bad gangs. This is just an all girls school. There's an all boys school a few streets away from here."

"Oh." Ayumi smiled to herself, looking around the halls and seeing all the ornate, cutesy posters plastered around.

"I wonder how I would have turned out if I went here.." she started to picture herself in the turtleneck with the blazer, cringing. "I still wouldn't fit in.."

"Yes sensei- I'm helping her look around the campus. Yes, don't worry I won't scare her off." The petite girl chirped, waving off the teacher.

"I honestly don't even remember that teachers name." She giggled. "She's a really good woman though."

Ayumi snapped out of her thoughts, walking with the girl once again.

"I never got your name." Ayumi pointed out.

The green eyed girl giggled, shrugging. "Since you're barely telling me now, I think I'll keep it as a secret." She winked.

Ayumi blushed, smiling. She didn't know why but she felt reborn being at this school. Could she really transfer here? It most likely won't work in reality, but fantasies in her head always did.

"The school is three stories." The nameless girl snickered, hopping around as she led Ayumi. Countless girls waved at her, and at Ayumi as well. Giving them warm smiles and greetings.

"I wonder what Kisaragi is like." A girl quietly whispered to another. Ayumi continued to hear little comments and questions as the short girl in front of her led her into the music room. It was refreshing to hear side comments that were filled with curiosity and not hatred.

"Do you girls really not know much about Kisaragi?" Ayumi breathed out, walking into the music room as the sweet sound of a piano flooded her ears. There were two girls at the piano, and four girls in the back playing with guitars.

The green eyed girl nodded. "It is really far away, and we are in different cities. I would LOVE to go there though. I have some friends transferring there. I think it would be a good experience. I'd just have to get on the bus extra early."

Ayumi nodded, folding her arms and lightly tapping her foot to the tune being played on the guitars. "We do have a good program for the arts..and math and science. Many people just don't go because of the area and the popular rise of gangs."

The girl raised an eyebrow at Ayumi, smiling. "I didn't know you were such a wiz at that stuff. It seems as if you were interested in joining good schools with programs like that?"

Ayumi gulped hard, feeling sweat trickle down the back of her neck. "No, no of course not. I could care less about where I go."

The small girl lightly punched Ayumi's arm. "Come on. This isn't Kisaragi. I'm your friend now you can be honest."

"A friend.. yeah we are friends." Ayumi grinned, feeling those tingles reappear. "I would love to come here. I live far away from Kisaragi, I think I'm way closer to here, at least by car not on foot. Everyone's so sweet here."

* * *

The end of the day drew near, and Ayumi made a few friends. It was a bittersweet feeling to be in a happy moment and realizing it was about to end. All these girls were surrounding her, begging her to transfer and how fortunate they would be to have someone from a city away attending there.

"I really have to go-"

"Go where?" A tall girl frowned.

Ayumi's eyes went wide. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she realized, where would she go? Her home didn't feel like a home anymore.

"I just, have to go." Ayumi frowned, pivoting and biting her lip.

"Wait wait- let me take you to your home." The green eyed girl stuttered.

"I have no damn home." Ayumi sneered as she looked down at the hand around her wrist.

"Then come home with me. It's just me and a roommate. I live in an apartment not too far from here. Let me do this for you." She softly persuaded.

Ayumi looked at her with a pitiful glare, a look of defeat. She didn't want to be a burden, she didn't want to look weak, yet she refused to go back with Hinoe or to Yoshiki.

"Fine."

"Let's go home." The girl smiled sweetly to Ayumi as she lead her away from the crowd.

A/N: I'm sorry for being lazy with my updates. Ya girl has been in her feelings. I have a lot of love problems. And I guess the only time I update is when I'm in pain. Pain motivates me lmao.


End file.
